Let's Complicate Things Even Further
by ThunderStorm18
Summary: What if Ty had a half sister that he brought back with him from his dad's place? Who would she warm up to first, how was she treated before, and how does she deal with her fears? AmyXTy, CalebXAshley, MalloryXBadger/Jake
1. Letting Go:Gift Horse

Alisha sat up, her breathing was hard.

"What is it?" Ty sat on the edge of the bed, clicked on the light, and watched his half sister on the other bed.

"Nightmare." Alisha shaded her eyes.

"Which one?" Ty rubbed his eyes, Alisha had repeating nightmares.

"The one with dad."

Ty flinched and reached out, he tucked her mused white blonde hair behind her ears. "can you go back to sleep?"

"I'll try." Alisha settled down and closed her green eyes. She listened to Ty's snores as she fell asleep.

A truck drove up, a man got out and looked in Ty's truck. "I'm Jack, are you Alisha?" Alisha nodded, she sat tucked on the floor of the truck. She flinched when he reached out to her, "Get in the truck."

"Ty." Alisha pointed to the alley and bit her lip. Jack nodded, pointed to the truck, and ran into the alley. Alisha got in the truck and watched the alley.

Jack and Ty came out, got in the truck and pulled out. "You got yourself into a pit of trouble."

"Yeah."

Jack looked at Alisha, "She looks like you."

"This is Alisha , my half sister. Alisha this is Jack."

"How old are you Alisha?"

Alisha looked nervously between Jack and Ty.

"She's 14 and shy."

"Coming because your dad didn't treat her right?"

"Yeah." Ty held Alisha's hand. "Took me 3 months to gain her trust." Alisha yawned and rested her head against his arm.

When Alisha woke up, Ty was getting out. A young girl ran up and hugged him, an older girl walked up to him then went back into the house, the other girl followed. A boy walked past Ty and Jack turned back to Alisha, "You want to follow Ty up to his room? Has two beds." Alisha nodded and followed Ty to the barn. He stopped next to a pen with an appaloosa stallion. Alisha watched him as he looked up at a window them headed for the barn loft.

Alisha woke to Ty leaving the room. "Go back to sleep." Ty paused and looked back at her.

"No, I'm awake." Alisha dressed hurridly and met Ty in the barn.

The younger girl walked in, "Hey Malory, this is Alisha." Ty dumped feed into a bucket.

"Hi." Malory put out her hand to be shaken, Alisha flinched then carefully took her hand and gave a slight nod. "Do you know how to ride?" Alisha shook her head no. "I can teach you if you want." Alisha looked over at Ty, he nodded.

"Okay." Alisha followed Mallory into a stall with a horse.

"This is Sundance, one of the trail ride horses."

Alisha stroked the dun, he turned and nuzzled her, she smiled and realized that Mallory had left and was coming back with a saddle. She came over to the side with Alisha, "Watch as I saddle."

"Okay." Alisha watched as Malory saddled Sundance and explained every step.

Malory led Sundance out into an arena with Alisha close behind. "Put your foot in this stirrup and pull yourself up using the saddle." Malory helped Alisha into the saddle and began to teach her.

"Are you hurting, we can stop if you are hurting. It's fine, you won't offend me if you want to stop today." Malory watched Alisha in the saddle.

"I'm fine." Alisha stuttered as she bounced in the saddle.

Malory snagged Sundance's reins and pulled him to a stop. "Alisha, I need you to be honest with me, I'd like to be your friend."

"Okay, I am hurting."

"Okay, come down and we'll take care of Sundance, then we'll see what Lou has for lunch." Malory began to chatter as they cooled Sundance down, then they went into the house. Lou was at the table looking over some plans. "Hey Lou, do you have my special bagels?"

"No."

Jack came in and Lou began to roll up the plans, Lou and Jack began to argue.

"Lou this is Alisha." Malory said tentatively.

Lou turned to Malory and Alisha, she had her hands on her hips and she still looked angry. Alisha took a step back and bit her lip, seeing this Lou softened. "Hi Alisha." Lou turned back to her work, Alisha watched her with curiosity.

Soon Lou slid a plate of sandwiches across the counter. Malory grabbed two and began to pick them apart, Alisha took one and ate it. Alisha watched Lou, her eye landed on a business card, she picked it up and looked at the horses on the card.

"Would you go with me to see them?" Lou asked when she saw Alisha looking at the card.

Startled Alisha dropped the card and looked up at Lou, Ty came in. "Lou can I have a sandwich?" He paused when he saw Alisha, "What's wrong?"

"I just asked if she would go with me to see some horses."

Ty looked back to Alisha, "You'll be okay, you can trust Lou."

"Okay, I'll go." Alisha said to Lou, Malory grabbed Alisha's hand and dragged her out of the house.

"What was that all about? Why are you so scared?" Malory asked as she walked with Alisha around the pasture.

"Rather not talk about it." Alisha blushed and hung her head.

"Are you sure? Sorry if I'm too pushy. I've got some work to do, Jack won't like it if I don't get it done. You better head back to go with Lou." Alisha looked worried when Malory talked about Jack. "Don't worry the only thing Jack will do is be disappointed in me. Bye." Malory waved as walked away.

Alisha sat in truck with Lou, "So Alisha, do your parent's know that you are here?"

"No."

"Don't you think that they are worried?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well." Alisha watched Lou as she drove down the road. "Dad never cared and I don't know my mom."

There was silence for a while. "Do you know anything about horses?"

"No."

"Then we're two peas in a pod, luckily Scott is coming to help." Lou pulled into a long driveway. "Here we are." She got out and greeted a man who got out of another truck. Alisha stayed in the truck until Lou motioned for her to follow. As Alisha came up Lou offered her hand to hold, Alisha took it carefully as they walked up to a pen of horses. Alisha eyed Scott and stayed away from him. A man came up to Lou and began to talk, they entered the pen to watch the horses. Alisha left them and slowly made her way to the horses. They skirted away from her, tossed up their heads, and danced around her.

"Get away from the horses, you're scaring them." A man came up to her and she began to back away from him, even closer to the horses. The horses began to pace and knock into each other. "Come here." The man growled, Alisha jumped and kept moving away.

"Stop!" Lou's voice made both of them stop, it wasn't loud, but it demanded respect. "Alisha, please come back over here." Lou was out of the pen with a paper in her hand. Alisha glanced at the man who had approached her then shook her head and took another step back. Lou sighed, then realized what was wrong. "Men, I need you to be out of sight, go in the barn." The men grumbled, but when told by their boss they left. Scott had already pulled out of the property. "Alisha, please come over here." Lou held out her arms, Alisha came over and let Lou hug her. "What were you mores scared of, the man or the horses?"

"Him." Alisha's muffled reply came from Lou's coat.

"Come on, I have to see someone. You can stay in the truck." Lou and Alisha left the pen for the truck.

Lou pulled into a muddy lot, she got out and talked with Tim. Alisha watched from the truck, both seemed angry. Lou got back in and took them home. Alisha got out of the truck and sat on the porch. Jack came out, "It'd be nice if you did some work."

Alisha jumped up, "Okay." She stumbled as she hurried off the porch and didn't look back as she went to the barn. "Ty." She called tentatively into the barn.

"Yeah." He came out of a stall.

"Do you need help?" Alisha watched as he hung up a hay net.

"Sure, Can you put one scoop of feed in each of the buckets there?" Ty left the stall and pointed to a stack of buckets.

"Yeah." Alisha pulled the buckets apart and lined them up on the floor. Then she used the tub she saw Ty use that morning.


	2. Dancing in the Dark

"Alisha, come on. Lou wants us all up early." Ty shook Alisha's sleeping form.

"I'm up." Alisha bolted out of bed and got dressed while Ty headed for the house. She dodged a mud puddle on her way to the house. Lou handed Alisha a plate as she came in the door, Alisha sat down at the table and began to eat. Lou reached over and picked up her plate, Alisha flinched away, but grabbed her bacon just in time. Everyone was rushed out of the house, horses were loaded up, Lisa pulled in to come with them. Then everyone was in the trucks and they were pulling out.

"What's this going to be like?" Alisha glanced at Malory, who was pouting over not having Copper.

"Well, we keep a bunch of cows in place and take them from one place to the next." Malory began to get excited. "At camp there's music and games. This will be a true test of you horsemanship." Malory grinned at Alisha.

"I've only had one lesson." Alisha whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll be walking drag with your brother. That's a good pace for a novice like you." Caleb tossed over his shoulder. Alisha flinched, ducked her head and blushed.

"Caleb, that's mean. You shouldn't do that, she's had one lesson, and she was trying hard to learn." Malory scolded Caleb and all three were quiet in his truck.

"This pace is my pace." Alisha leaned down and gave her horse a hug.

"You think that you're going to fall off?" Ty road on Betty, next to Alisha.

"No," Alisha sat up, "It's just that this pace is easier." Alisha played with her reins nervously. Jake rode by and Malory started talking when he was out of hearing range.

"Okay, I'll admit that he looks good on a horse, but when he's not. Even with boots on, on his two feet, he's short."

Alisha looked between Malory and Jake.

"Looking good on a horse isn't everything."

"Of course it's not, riding, roping, ranching, round up. Anyone with half a brain can throw a rope, you learned how."

Alisha grimaced and glanced at Ty, then Amy and Caleb.

The cattle drive came across some water, "Uh, Malory, stay with me as we cross, okay?" Alisha looked nervously at the water.

"It'll only come up to the horse's knees." Jake pulled up between Malory and Alisha.

"Okay." Alisha nodded and she pushed the horse out into the water and crossed.

"Wasn't too bad, right?" Malory asked as they came up on the bank.

"Yeah, kinda fun." Alisha said quietly as they pulled up next to Ty and Amy, she pitched forward slightly as the horse came to a stop.

"You kids go ahead." Ty waved them on, "We'll be right behind you." Ty nodded to Alisha, she turned her horse and followed Malory and Jake.

"Alisha, let's try a trot." Malory began to pull forward, Alisha stayed next to her.

"Try to find the rhythm of the horse." Jake put in, Alisha bit her lip and they stayed at a trot as she found her seat.

Alisha pulled hard at the rope, "That should do it." Lisa tied off the rope and they looked at the finished tent. "You know what I think it looks like all the others." Lisa put a hand on Alisha's shoulder. "You don't snore do you?"

"I, I don't think so." Alisha looked surprised at Lisa.

Lisa laughed, "Don't take me too seriously." Lisa began to head toward the food. "I heard that you are just learning to ride."

Alisha hurried to walk next to her. "Yeah."

"Are you hurting."

"You wouldn't believe it." Alisha let out a soft giggle, she took a plate of food and sat next to Lisa and Jack.

"I think I heard something from the world's quietest girl." Jack said as Alisha and Lisa sat down, Alisha blushed and began to eat.

The music started and Jack and Lisa started to walk away, "Alisha, are you okay if we leave?" Lisa paused before they left hearing range.

"I'll be fine." Alisha watched them leave, when they were out of sight she got up and went to the tent. She sat on the bed and stared off into space.


	3. Corporate Cowgirls

Corporate Cowgirls

**I DON'T own Heartland, Sundance is from the books. Alisha is from my imagination. All other characters are originally from Heartland.**

Alisha slipped from the saddle and stumbled. "Oh my, are you alright?" Malory ran over to Alisha.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm still getting used to the saddle." Alisha smiled at Malory.

"Good, can we go see Lou's guests now? I really want to see what they're like."

"Alright." Alisha lead Sundance back to the barn, she smiled to herself. In the time that she had been here, she was beginning to love the people here. Alisha and Malory were walking out of the barn when Caleb came up.

"Lou wants us all to meet her friends." Caleb stepped too close to Alisha, for her comfort. She shied back and Malory put herself between Alisha and Caleb.

"What is up with you? Why are you always so mean to Alisha?" Malory then pulled Alisha out of the barn and to Lou.

"And here are the last two," Lou reached out and put her hands on Malory's shoulders, Alisha stood next to Lou. "This is Malory, our neighbor. And this is Alisha, Ty's sister."

"She is so cute, with her hair and those green eyes." Lauren shrilled, Alisha flinched and restrained from covering her ears.

"How old are you? Wait let me guess." Mackenzie pushed forward and walked around Alisha. "12"

"I'm 12. Alisha is 14." Malory put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, of course you are honey." Mackenzie flipped her hand and went back to where she was standing. Alisha and Malory looked at Lou and raised their eye brows.

Lou sighed, "Alright, let's get you to the cabin, then we can get started." She started her friends walking toward the trucks.

"That girl, Alisha, is going to have boys falling over themselves for her when she gets older." Nicole said as she got into a truck.

"Thanks, I think." Alisha kicked at the dirt and looked down, whispering the words to herself.

Alisha leaned against the fence as Lou talked to her friends, they were going to pick their trail ride horses in a moment.

Nicole chased Slick around till she was able to catch him, everyone cheered as she turned back to them. Lauren walked up and clipped her lead rope onto the black's halter. Mackenzie patted her legs and called for Betty to come to her. The blind horse just stood there, "She's not going to come to you like your Lapsa Apsa." Nicole told Mackenzie.

"What in the world is a lapsa apsa?" Caleb asked, Alisha giggled as she watched Mackenzie clip the rope onto Betty.

Alisha snuck into the house as Mackenzie was hobbling in. "What's wrong?" Nicole asked Mackenzie.

"I hurt." Alisha snickered as Lou handed her a plate. "What was that for?" Mackenzie took on an accusing tone. Alisha ducked her head and blushed.

"Mackenzie, please don't involve Alisha." Lou pleaded as she handed Mackenzie a plate.

"No, I want to hear what she has to say." Mackenzie stepped over to Alisha and lifted her head. Fear filled Alisha and she froze, looking into those fury filled eyes, she could imagine what the woman might do to her.

"Mackenzie, leave her alone." Lou tried to get between them. Ty walked in and saw Mackenzie and Alisha.

"Leave her alone." Ty pulled Alisha from Mackenzie.

"You two go eat on the porch, let me talk to her." Lou gave them their plates and pushed Ty and Alisha out the door.

Alisha sat down in a chair, balanced her food on her lap, and stared at it. Ty sighed, "What happened?"

"I guess I thought something was funny when she didn't." Alisha talked to her food.

"If she gets mad over something like that, then she needs help."

"Theres others that lose their temper faster than that."

Ty sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe it's time that you tell Lou and Jack what happened to you."

"You haven't told them?" Alisha looked away from her food and looked at Ty.

"No, I thought that you should tell them. Maybe I should have." Ty ran a hand over his face.

"You think I should tell them?"

"Yes."

"Just Jack and Lou."

"For now, ask them what they think should be done."

"Okay, I'll find a time to tell them."

"Hey, Malory, you might want to take a look at Spartan." Alisha walked up to Malory as she put away a saddle.

"Why? What's wrong?" Malory left the barn for the pen, Spartan was on the ground. They entered, Alisha got down on the ground and began to stroke his neck. "I'm going to get Ty." Alisha stayed on the ground.

"Was he alright this afternoon?" Ty knelt down to check out Spartan.

"This afternoon? I took him out for a ride and he got away from me. I found him on the side of the road." Malory looked nervous.

"What road?"

"The one going to Big River."

"Malory, there were trucks out there yesterday spraying. Didn't you see the signs?"

"No."

"Did he eat anything."

"No. Well maybe a little."

"Malory! He has insecticide poisoning!"

"Ty?" Alisha watched them with worry. Ty looked down at Alisha and took a pause.

"Malory, call Scott. Alisha get him standing." Ty left for the barn and Mallory followed him. Alisha slipped a halter over his head and began to pull on it, Spartan stood and Alisha lead him over to the fence. Spartan bent his knees and began to lay down.

"Come on boy, stay standing." Alisha pulled up on the halter, Mallory came out.

"I left Scott a message."

"Spartan wants to lay down."

"I'll check with Ty." Mallory ran to the barn and soon returned. "Ty says to keep him walking."

"Okay." Alisha began to worry for the horse, she clipped on a lead rope and began to lead him to the barn.

"Keep him walking." Ty called as he got a solution ready. "We got to move fast or his kidneys are going to fail."

Caleb walked in. "What's going on?"

"Insecticide poisoning." Ty held up a jug and hose.

"What can I do to help?"

"Help hold his head up." Caleb moved in to help Kit and Alisha hold up his head. They opened his mouth and put the hose in, the jug emptied into Spartan's mouth. Then Caleb and Ty quickly readied the next jug. "Five more to go after this one." Ty held up the second jug.

After a night of watching Spartan, the group watched Scott give Spartan a check up. "You made the right decision. He'll survive." Scott packed up his stuff and headed out.

"Glad that's over." Caleb rubbed the back of his neck.

"It never would have happened if you hadn't of bailed on the trail ride." Mallory stalked off towards the feed room.

"Mallory wait, what about my riding lesson today?"

"I'll give you a few pointers." Alisha turned to look at Caleb. "I'll be nice I promise." He held up his hands and walked out of the barn with her. "Where are you so far?"

"I can survive a trot, Mallory's been working me on the canter." Alisha saddle Sundance and led him out into the ring. She mounted and began ride in a circle around the fence at a walk.

"Go into a trot." Caleb leaned on the fence. Alisha urged Sundance into a trot around the ring. "You're getting along." Alisha went around the ring for a while. "How about you try a canter now." Alisha clucked to Sundance and she started the rocking canter. "Try holding your hands lower." Alisha lowered her hand and the reins closer to the saddle. "Yeah, like that." As Alisha went around she was able to find her seat. "You're doing good, you don't really need a teacher, just practice.

"Thanks." Alisha pulled Sundance to a stop and looked up as Tim, Jack, Lou, Amy, Nicole, Mackenzie, and Lauren came into the yard.

"Alisha, come help Mallory and Amy put the horses away." Lou called as they got within hearing range. "Caleb, glad that you're better. Get ready to take our guests back to the cabin."

"See ya." Caleb waved to her.

"Yeah," Alisha turned to Sundance. "Come on boy." Alisha put Sundance away and helped Amy and Mallory put the rest of the horses away.

Alisha left the barn and saw Jack and Lou waving as the 'corporate cowgirls' drove away. "Jack, Lou, I have something I need to tell you."

"We can discus it around the table in the kitchen." Lou wrapped her arms around her and headed for the house. Alisha enjoyed the warmth of Lou's arms, they sat around the kitchen table. "What do you need to tell us?" Lou took a sip of coffee.

"It's about my dad, he's my real dad, it's just that he's the reason that I can't trust men."

"You trust Ty." Lou put her coffee down.

"Yes, but it took me months to realize he wasn't going to hurt me." Alisha ran a finger along the edge of her cup.

"Your dad is the reason because...?" Jack left the question hanging.

"When he was drunk and unhappy, I got in the way too much. Then recently he started making money off of me with other men." Alisha hunched her shoulders, trying to block out the thoughts.

As the silence lengthened Alisha looked up, Lou had gotten up and moved beside her. Lou hugged her, "Don't worry, we won't let anyone hurt you and no one is going to hurt you here."

"That's right, you're safe here." Jack got up and put a hand on her head, Alisha fully relaxed for the first time.

Caleb walked in, "My work's done, I'm heading home now." Alisha stiffened at his voice. Old habits are hard to break.


	4. Holding Fast

Holding Fast

Alisha came into the kitchen with Ty, "I'm going to exercise Pegasus."

"I was going to exercise Spartan." Amy put down her glass and pushed off of the counter.

"You want to go together?" Ty gestured out the door, Alisha moved away from his side and sat down at the table.

"Yeah." Amy left with Ty, Alisha bit into a slice of toast while Mallory turned to Jack.

"Maybe I should go with them and act as a mediator."

Alisha turned and watched Amy and Ty walking to the barn, through the window.

"Maybe you should wash the dishes." Jack pulled up the newspaper and began to read it. Mallory made a face and began to gather up the dishes.

"I can dry." Alisha stood from the table and went over to help Mallory. Mallory gave a start, Alisha looked out the window and a boy was outside. He tipped his hat to Mallory and he had a bunch of flowers in his arms. "Who's he?" Alisha whispered and nudged Mallory gently.

"Jake." Mallory left the kitchen and went out to talk to Jake on the porch. Alisha began to wash the dishes after she pushed up her sleeves. Mallory stalked back inside and began to dry dishes as she muttered to herself. Jack pushed away from the table, Alisha turned and watched him leave the house and meet up with Caleb. Jack and Caleb got in the truck and drove off, Alisha let the water drip from her fingers and catch the light as she waited for Mallory to catch up with the dishes.

Lou came inside, "Where were you?" Alisha tilted her head as Lou sat down at the table. Alisha sat at the kitchen table, skimming the newspaper.

"Maggie's." Lou took the paper, after she had poured herself a cup of coffee. Amy came in and hung up her jacket. Lou started to tell Amy about how cute Constable Mark Rodriguez was, then the man himself walked in.

"Um, I should go check on Sundance." Alisha looked nervously up at the Constable, she slipped between Amy and the wall.

"He's out in the pasture." Ty watched her bite her lip and look over at the Constable as Lou lowered the paper. "But, Jack and Caleb just pulled up, I'm sure they would like your help unloading." He patted her shoulder as she smiled her thanks. She slipped out of the house and shuddered as she recalled the Constable's harsh stance.

"Alisha, help with the feed, won't you?" Jack called as he lifted a feed sack and carried it into the barn. Alisha hurried over to the truck and carefully lifted a bag and carried it to the feed room. Mallory and Jake walked by as Mallory filled feed buckets.

"I'm not going to be your buckle bunny." Mallory said as Alisha walked out of the barn for another sack. She frowned as she thought about what Mallory said.

"What's wrong?" Jack picked up another sack as Alisha realized she had been standing there. She picked up a sack and followed him to the feed room.

"What's a buckle bunny?" Alisha set her sack down with a thump.

"A cowgirl that drools over a cowboy." Jack began to walk out, Caleb walked in and put down his sack.

"It's not that bad, it's a girl that adores the cowboy."

Alisha didn't see much difference in the explanations, but she shrugged and went on to grab another bag.

Alisha sat at the dinner table, she pulled her head up when Jack talked. "You're treating the hero's horse?"

"Yeah." Amy nodded and sighed.

"Constable Rodriguez doesn't buy the whole horse whispering thing." Ty took a drink of water. Alisha turned her attention to Amy, she had gotten used to Mallory, Jack, Lou, and even Lisa. Caleb was still a working zone and Alisha hadn't had much interaction with Amy.

"Well if anyone is going to change his mind, it's going to be you." Lisa smiled at Amy and turned back to her meal.

"Amy," Everyone turned to look at Alisha, she blushed and took a breathe. "Can I help you? I can't do much, I know, but I could help you groom, at least." Alisha's voice dropped till the last of it was barely audible to Lou who was right next to Alisha.

"Sure you can help me." Amy smiled at Alisha, Alisha bit her lip and smiled back. She knew she was acting younger than her age, but couldn't help fearing what others thought about what she had to say.

"I don't know about the guy," Everyone's attention shifted to Ty. "He has a look about him, like he's guilty or something."

"You sure you're not projecting?" Amy asked.

"Projecting?"

"Maybe you're the one who feels guilty and you're blaming him."

"That's it, Dr. Phil." Everyone laughed and Alisha relaxed and began to listen to the rest of the pleasant chatter at the table.

Dinner was done and Alisha was helping Lou with the dishes. "I'm sorry, but what is polo." Alisha frowned at the strange word.

"How about you come with me and I'll show you?" Lou grinned at Alisha and handed her a wet plate.

"Sure." Alisha enjoyed the familiarity she had with Lou, she dried the last plate and hung up the towel. "Lou, I was wondering if I could room with Mallory. I'm sure I won't take up much room, it's just that sharing a room with Ty is getting a little awkward." Alisha turned from the hung up towel and looked up at Lou.

"I'll need to ask Mallory, but I understand about sharing a room with Ty." Lou walked into the living room then turned back. "Wait here while I talk with Mallory." Lou left after Alisha had sat down at the table.

Alisha tapped out a rhythm on the table till Lou came back in. "Mallory said..."

Mallory cut Lou off, "Alisha, of course you can stay with me. It'll be like a slumber party every night. I'll help you get your stuff." Mallory grabbed Alisha's hand and dragged her out to the barn.

"Thanks," Alisha tossed over shoulder as she stumbled to keep up with Mallory. She heard Lou chuckle as they left the house.

"So, why did Ty bring you here? I mean, it's not like I don't want you here, but why?" Mallory was carting a duffle bag down the stairs of the loft. Alisha followed with another duffle bag.

"Well, you can't tell anybody. I'm not sure how things are going to work out."

"Okay." Mallory and Alisha left the barn, walked across the yard, and into the house. "I promise not to tell anyone." Mallory walked through the kitchen and living room.

"Well," Alisha shut the door to their room. "I don't know how much Ty has said, but I was always with Dad, never knew about my mom. When things were bad, Dad would drink, I always seemed to be in the way, I tried to stay out of his way." Alisha paused, deciding not to tell the rest of the story.

"Wow, I can see why you didn't want to talk about it before."

Alisha nodded, she had been putting the duffle bags into the floor of the closed and she had opened the zippers. "So, what's between you and Jake?"

"Nothing." Mallory turned from getting into her sleepwear.

"Are you sure? He seems to like you." Alisha had changed into her sleepwear and sat on the bed.

"Really, how would you know?" Mallory flopped down on the bed.

"I wouldn't." Alisha flipped off the lamp and stared into the darkness.

"Sorry if that sounded mean, I really didn't mean it to sound mean."

"I'll be okay." Alisha yawned and closed her eyes.

The next morning Alisha was grooming the horses and helping Mallory clean out the stalls.

Alisha brushed Sundance as Jack came into the barn and turned to the office, "Lou have you seen my favorite shirt? The plaid one."

"All your shirts are plaid."

Alisha smiled and came to the stall door to watch, she set the brush on the door.

"Hi." Lisa stepped out of the office.

"Lisa." Jack smiled and stepped forward. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was just leaving." Lisa walked by Jack and waved to Alisha. "Bye Alisha."

"Bye Lisa." Alisha waved and picked the brush back up.

"What's the hurry? Stay for supper won't you?" Jack walked with Lisa.

"I have a thing that I have to got to. Bye." Lisa walked out of the barn, Jack turned and looked to Lou and Alisha. Alisha shrugged and went back to brushing Sundance. Scott walked in and greeted Lou and Jack. Alisha finished Sundance and went to the feed room to put away the brushes.

Mallory's cell went off, she glanced at it and kept eating. "Are you going to get that?" Jack asked.

"It's Jake, I'm not taking his calls." Mallory took the phone out of the room, Alisha looked over at Jack, along with Ty and Amy.

"It's a long story, don't ask."

Alisha looked back at her plate, then looked up at Lou's place. "Where's Lou?"

"Don't know." Amy glanced into the living room, then out the kitchen windows. "Ty, you think you'll have time to help me with Venture today?"

"Yeah."

"Not right now." Jack received a look from Amy. "I'll bring him back in time."

"Maybe I can help." Alisha picked up her plate and took it to the sink to wash.

"Sure, we can work with him some. Let's go." Amy got up and washed her dish, then she left the house, Alisha followed her quickly. "Mrs. Bell is coming soon," Amy tied Venture up to the fence. "You can introduce yourself and groom him." Amy took Alisha's hand and showed her how to do T-touch then she fetched a grooming kit. As Amy came out of the barn, a small cart came up, drawn by a pony. Alisha left Venture and took the kit as it was handed to her. Alisha watched as she groomed Venture. Mrs. Bell greeted Amy and unhitched the pony, Sugarfoot, came over to Venture and Alisha. Mrs. Bell gave herbs to Amy, Alisha reached down and scratched Surgarfoot's forelock.

Alisha sat on the fence as Amy took Sugarfoot through puddles, she sat on the far side and she watched as Amy and Caleb interacted.

"Alisha, you want to saddle up Sundance and come with us?"

Alisha slipped off the fence and came over. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to take Venture to the river."

"I thought you were going to do that in a few days."

"Things seem to be moving along fine."

Alisha shrugged, "Okay, I'll be a minute." Alisha left the pen and went to the barn, she saddled Sundance up and led him to Amy. Alisha mounted and they road to the river, Caleb walked with Sugarfoot.

They came across the river, "I don't know why Rodriguez said Venture wouldn't let anyone ride him." Amy pulled Venture to a stop.

"Maybe he has a weakness for a pretty face."

"Go across first." Amy motioned for Caleb to go on, Caleb started for the water. He entered the water but Sugarfoot refused to get in. Caleb began to mutter to the pony, "Try this." Amy tossed Caleb an apple and Sugarfoot followed him across the river. Amy then pushed Venture into the water. "Follow just a little bit behind." Amy called over her shoulder to Alisha, she started Sundance in after Venture a few seconds later. "Thanks for helping me."

"It was my pleasure."

"Alisha, you want to cross first?"

"Sure." Alisha turned Sundance back to the river and went through. She bit her tongue as she concentrated on keeping the horse calm and his footing.

Alisha rode past Ty and Jack at a choppy trot, "Where have you been?" Alisha stopped and dismounted, she turned to Jack.

"We got Venture to cross the river."

"Who's we?"

"Hey Ty, we got Venture to cross the river and Caleb got him saddled up." Amy called as she rode up to them. Alisha gestured to Amy and Caleb, then she led Sundance into the barn. She untacked him and put him in his stall. She shut the door and picked up the discarded tack.

"I'll be right back, boy." Alisha cleaned up the tack, put it away, and grabbed a brush kit.

Alisha smiled nervously as she sat on the fence, Amy tacked up her horse and told Rodriguez to tack up Venture. She hoped everything worked out well, Rodriguez tried to saddle Venture, but Venture just moved away. Amy tried to saddle Venture up then he moved again, Rodriguez threw up his hands and walked away. Alisha's smile had completely disappeared, Amy looked ready to cry. "Alisha." Alisha looked down from the fence and saw Mallory. "Alisha, will you take my phone?" Mallory shoved it in Alisha's hands, "Only bring it to me if it's not Jake." Alisha jumped down from the fence with a last sad look at Venture and Amy.

"Why, he likes you, I think." Alisha began to walk to the house with Mallory.

"He annoys me with talking all the time, following me, and everything else."

"What else is there?" Alisha frowned as they stopped on the porch.

"Doesn't matter. Thanks for the favor." Mallory walked off toward the barn.

"I didn't say that I'd do it." Alisha walked into the kitchen and tossed the phone onto the table. She then got a glass and filled it with water, she drank it, then she saw Lou's computer open. She sat down and ran a search for a parent finder. She looked through all the results till bed time.

"You're never going to find who you want unless you narrow down the search." Mallory jumped into the bed.

"I know." Alisha rolled over to look at Mallory.

"Who are you looking for?"

"My mom."

"What do you know about her?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Alisha rolled over and fell asleep.

Alisha stood in front of Lou, "Do you have anything dresser?"

"I didn't know how dressy you wanted me to get." Alisha pulled out green t-shirt material dress, she put on the spaghetti strap, it hung loosely from the empire waist.

"The green matches your eyes." Lou said as she straightened Alisha's unruly curls. "Do you have a matching headband."

"No." Alisha shook her head, she slipped her feet into white sandals. Lou left the room and came back with a silver glitter headband, she slipped it in. They left the house got in the truck and started for the polo match.

"Do you see Lisa?" Lou asked as she scanned the crowd. Alisha stood on her tip toes and spotted Lisa at the edge by the glass.

"There." Alisha pointed and led Lou over to Lisa, Lou tapped Lisa on the shoulder and Lisa turned to them.

"Hi, you look beautiful, both of you." Lisa turned fully to Alisha. "Are you sure that you're 14, you look older."

"Yes, I'm 14." Alisha smiled and then turned to watch the horses. She concentrated hard on the horses and riders, trying to figure out how the game is played.

Alisha looked up, she didn't see Lou or Lisa, she did see Jack. She walked up to him and saw Lisa on the other side of him. "Hi, Jack, Lisa, um I think Lou is gone."

"Yes, she asked us to take you home." Lisa offered her hand to Alisha and Alisha took it, she stood next to Lisa as she was introduced to a woman.

"Said she wanted alone time." Jack muttered.

Alisha turned her attention to the woman. "Alisha, this is Val Stanton." Alisha took Val's hand and shook it.

"Are you a friend of Amy's?"

"I hope so." Alisha smiled at Val.

"My daughter, Ashley, is over there with Caleb." Val didn't sound too happy, Alisha looked over.

"She's pretty."

"Who are you exactly?" Val ignored her previous statement.

"She's Ty Borden's half sister." Lisa squeezed Alisha's hand and Jack shifted beside them.

"Oh, you're a relation to that delinquent." Val crossed her arms.

Alisha brought up her head and stared Val down. "Ty may have done some bad things in the past, but he is a great brother." Alisha refrained from stomping her foot to punctuate her point.

"Well," Val scoffed and moved off in another direction. "You'll have to excuse me, there's something that needs tending." Val said to Lisa as she left.

"I'm sorry Alisha, I realized how she would react just after I said it." Alisha sighed, she felt drained, she had never stood up to someone like that before. She turned and hugged Lisa, Lisa paused then hugged her back.

"It's fine, I just need to sit."

"We should be going anyways." Jack said as he took Lisa by the hand.

"I quite agree." Lisa kept an arm around Alisha as they walked out of the party and to the truck.

Alisha sat at the table helping Mallory snap beans, Amy stopped and looked up. Alisha looked up too, Caleb had come in. Amy went outside with him, they were going to look at a horse. Ty came in and looked confused as he watched Amy leave. Alisha went over to him and gave him a hug, he hugged her back.


	5. Sweetheart of the Rodeo

Sweetheart of the Rodeo

Alisha sat on Sundance, she was sidled up next to the coral fence. Soraya rode around the coral holding a flag. Soraya complained while Lou told her what to do. Alisha sat there waiting on her lesson with Mallory, she glanced around the yard searching for the younger girl. Alisha saw Ty driving out of the yard, then she remembered that Mallory was in town with Jake. She waved Ty to stop and rode up to the truck.

"You want something?"

"A ride to town." Alisha leaned down from her perch and looked in the window.

"I'll wait for five minutes."

Alisha quickly unsaddled Sundance and turned him out to pasture, then she ran up to the truck.

"What are you going for?"

"Maggie's lemonade and to see if Mallory is going to give me a lesson this afternoon." Alisha rolled down the window and stuck her hand into the wind.

Alisha slipped out of the truck as it came to a stop, she opened the door so she and Ty could go through. She sat down on a stool and pulled her blonde curls away from her face.

"What will we be having today?" Maggie came up to them.

"I'll just have pepsi." Ty sat down on the stool next to Alisha.

"Lemonade in a cup."

"Now, tell me this, what else does it come in?" Maggie leaned against the counter.

Alisha kept a straight face, "A bottle."

"That is true." Maggie chuckled as she went to fill their orders. Alisha's attention was drawn to a window, a mechanical bull was being run by Tim Fleming. Alisha took her lemonade and went out the door with Ty.

"Your boyfriend is pretty good at it." Ty said to Mallory.

"He's not my boyfriend." Mallory stomped her foot as Jake fell off of the mechanical bull, onto the padding. "What happened?" Mallory ran up to Jake and helped him up to a bench.

"I messed up my ankle pretty bad."

"What about the rodeo?"

"Guess I can't do it. It was worth it though." Jake grinned at Mallory as she shoved his arm off.

Kit came running in from no where and knocked into Ty, he let go of his sodapop and it sloshed all over Alisha. She sputtered and cleared the sodapop from her eyes, "Tell Ty that I'm going home." Alisha said to Mallory as she walked by and handed her drink over. Alisha found Amy talking with Mrs. Bell, Alisha walked up as Sugarfoot pulled Mrs. Bell away. "Amy?"

Amy turned to Alisha, she caught herself from laughing. "What happened to you?"

"Kit happened." Alisha sighed, "Can you take me home? Ty's busy."

"Yeah, I just have to wait for Lou." Amy got into the truck and pulled out a towel. "You mind sitting on a towel?"

"No." Alisha shook her head sadly and climbed into the truck. Lou came out of Maggie's and climbed into the truck with Amy.

"Alisha what happened to you?"

"Kit happened."

"I thought you didn't like sodapop." Lou pulled out onto the road.

"I don't it's Ty's. Kit bumped him and he dropped it."

"Must of been quite the impact if it's all over your face."

"I know." Alisha slumped in the seat and kept her mouth shut till after her shower, back at Heartland.

Alisha left the house with her hair dripping down her back, Mallory sat against the barn watching Caleb and Amy practice roping. Ty was chopping wood as Alisha walked up to them.

"A boy, a girl, and rope. Who knew roping would be so much fun?" Alisha turned to watch Caleb and Amy practice after Mallory's comment.

"I'm sorry that we have to miss the rodeo." Alisha sat down next to Mallory.

"What are you talking about, Alisha?" Ty set up the next chunk of wood.

"It was all my fault Jake twisted his ankle," Mallory started. "So, we have to stay home and play kungfu cowboys, while Alisha babysits."

"That sounds awesome."

"Yeah, fun." Alisha squeezed her hair off to the side.

Alisha rode up as Caleb and Amy pulled out, "What's going on?"

"They're going to sign Amy up for team roping." Mallory looked pointedly at Ty, Alisha got a vague idea of the undercurrents.

"Hey, Mallory, can we have a lesson now?"

"Sure, I'll take care of him," Mallory began to lead away Amy's roping horse. "I'll meet you in the coral in five." Mallory gave a slight wave to Alisha. Alisha turned from Ty and trotted to the coral.

"Hya." Jake swung at Mallory and she shifted out of the way. Alisha giggled, checked the window and jumped and the headlights coming in.

"Come on you two, someone's home." Alisha ran out to the porch and watched as Ty's truck came in with Kit, Amy, and Ashley with Ty. Ashley stumbled out of the truck and leaned against the porch, puking. Amy helped her inside, Ty and Kit stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.

"I've got to take Kit home, Jake you want a ride home?"?

"Sure." Jake limped to get his hat, then limped into the truck.

"We'd better get ready for bed." Alisha turned into the house, "Amy what happened at the rodeo?"

"Yeah, how did you and Caleb do? What about Lou?" Mallory followed Alisha into the house. Amy left the bathroom and the shower started.

"Caleb and I got third place, Caleb got all around champion. Lou didn't get anything, Kit got queen of the rodeo. Ashley got second runner up for the queen of the rodeo, but she got the 50/50 draw."

"Wow, trying to imagine it all, I don't know how I'm going to go to sleep." Alisha left the room for her shared bedroom with Mallory.

Alisha peeked out of the barn as Val Stanton drove up. Val got out and talked to Jack, then Ashley came out. Alisha watched the whole episode while she leaned against the scoop. Then she turned and finished Sundance's stall.

Alisha went inside the kitchen for breakfast, "Hey Mallory, I have something for you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Mallory paused at the door and watched Alisha grab a slice of toast.

"It's a note." Alisha said after she pushed by Mallory.

"Well, give it here." Mallory caught up with Alisha behind the barn.

"Here, it's from Jake." Alisha handed the folded up note to Mallory. "I didn't read it." Mallory read the note to herself and looked up at Alisha. "Don't shoot the messenger." Alisha backed up, then turned and ran. She ran past Caleb and Amy, practicing their roping, then she turned and whump. She ran right into Ty and knocked him over in front of Jack. "Sorry Ty, why do you have a buckle?" Alisha stood back up.

"I rode a bull." Ty got back up.

"You what?" Alisha glanced behind her and shrieked. "I said don't shoot the messenger." She tossed over her shoulder and took off with Mallory close at her heels.

Mallory reached Alisha and grabbed her hand, they tumbled through the grass. "I didn't want to shoot you. I wanted to hug you for giving it to me in private, not in front of everyone."

"In that case." Alisha threw her arms around Mallory and gave her a hug. "You're welcome."


	6. Summer's End

Alisha threw back the sheets on the bed, she realized that Mallory was gone. "How in the world I fell asleep and ended up under the covers, I'll never know." Alisha left the bedroom and wandered around the house. She walked through the kitchen.

"That's what I need. A sugar rush at two in the morning." Amy said into a fan.

"It's not too hot for sarcasm." Lou said as she sipped on lemonade.

"I'll take a glass." Alisha poured herself a glass and went out onto the porch. She peeked around the door and saw Mallory laying on a bench. Ty was sneaking up on Mallory, he grabbed her, and she shrieked. Alisha sputtered lemonade and laughed as Mallory punched Ty.

"You're such a boy."

"You've got quite the right hook."

"And you," Mallory turned to Alisha. "Why didn't you tell me that he was coming?"

"It all happened too fast." Alisha struggled to keep a straight face. Lights flashed behind her, they all looked at the semi that was pulling into the drive. Lou and Amy came out onto the porch.

"You expecting anyone this early?" Ty started walking toward the truck, they all followed him. They approached the semi and someone got out of the cab. "Dad?" Alisha hid behind Ty.

"I need help, I didn't know where else to go."

"You can got to hell for all I care." Alisha backed away from Ty as he spoke, she turned and tore through the yard and ran up into the house and into the attic. She sat in the dusty corner with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Alisha flinched at a gunshot and she squealed as the attic door opened. "Hey Alisha, it's just me." Mallory came into the attic and found Alisha. "Can I sit?"

"Sure." Alisha slid over, making room for Mallory.

"Are you alright?"

"No. I need to..." Alisha paused, she peeked out the window and saw that the yard was clear. "I'll just take a walk." Alisha stood and went to the door. "I can't stay in the same place as Dad." With that Alisha left Mallory, the house, and the property.

She walked down the rode, the gravel crunched under her sandals and a cool breeze cooled her arms and legs. She placed her right foot down and stepped right into a hole, she jerked and fell to the side. Alisha sat up on the ground and touched her ankle gently. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, she forced herself to get up next to the fence and lean against the post for the rest of the night.

Alisha woke to a bellowing calf, she stood up quickly and leaned on her good ankle. "What are you doing out here?" Alisha looked up to see Tim Fleming sitting on his horse.

"I twisted my ankle."

"How did you do that?" Tim dismounted from his horse and tied the roped calf to the saddle horn.

"I think I stepped in a hole."

"Let's see how bad it is." Tim reached down and touched her ankle. She flinched away from him, "Can you get the shoe off?"

"I can try." Alisha fiddled with the straps.

"You got a name?"

"Alisha."

"And a last name to go with your first?"

"Borden, I'm Alisha Borden." Alisha slipped the sandal off and some of the throbbing pain eased.

"Your Ty's sister?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I took a walk." Alisha ducked her head.

"At what? Four in the morning?"

"Yeah." Alisha played with her hair. "My dad came to Heartland."

"Why aren't you there, with him?" Tim took off his hat and ran his fingers through is hair.

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust your own dad?"

"Not after what he did to me." Alisha looked up and met his gaze.

"What did he do to you? Give you a whipping when you were bad?"

Alisha flinched at his words, "He sold my evenings and whipped me when he was drunk."

Tim flinched at her words and his face drained of color. "How, could he do that to his own daughter?"

"Some of life's mysteries are never answered." Alisha struggled to stand on her good ankle. Tim watched her pain flash across her face.

"Hold on," Tim picked her up and carried her over to his horse. He put her in the saddle and grabbed the horse by the bridle. "I'm taking you to the hospital, the we're calling Heartland to let them know that you are alright."

"I don't want to go back with my dad still there."

"I'll talk with Lou." Tim started walking back to Big River.

Alisha sat on the table in the hospital room, she had been given a shot for the pain and swelling. Then the doctor had put her ankle in place and gave her a brace to wear. Tim walked in and shut his cell phone. "I talked to Lou and she thinks it's best if you stay at my place for a while." The doctor stood from fitting Alisha to the brace.

"Sir, your daughter is fine. Let her take some ibuprofen if there's any pain and don't let her use the ankle for a while." Tim and Alisha shared a glance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, just that she's not my daughter."

"Are you her guardian?"

"No."

"Do you know her guardian or parents?"

"Not personally."

The doctor turned to Alisha, "How can I get in contact with your guardians or parents?"

"Please don't." Alisha turned her green eyes to focus on the doctor.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Fine, as long as the bill gets paid." The doctor left and Tim held the door open as Alisha picked up a pair of crutches and walked through.

Alisha sat in a kitchen chair with her foot propped up on another, the house was silent except for the ticking of a clock and the humming of various appliances. The small foreman's house provided a beautiful view through the kitchen. Alisha sighed, a few days sitting like this and she was getting cabin fever. She reached for the phone and dialed Mallory's number.

"Hello?"

"Mallory, I'm about to go crazy."

"Hi Alisha, sorry about your ankle."

"Blame my dad for it."

"You know what?"

"No, what?"

"Your dad seems pretty cool, he's real nice and does neat magic tricks. He's not at all like you described him. Except for this morning."

"What happened this morning?" Alisha sat up in the chair and checked the time.

"Your dad ran off with the money Lou was going to use to buy the horses, I told you about."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, Ty ran off and the previous owner came to pick the horses up. But Lou got it all sorted out with the constable's help."

"So Ashley got Apollo back?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Yeah, oh and Lou is on her way to pick you up. Wait a bit, I just saw Lou walk by." Alisha heard the phone move away as Mallory called out to Lou. "Alisha, Lou said that she sent Caleb over to bring you back. She's helping Ashley settle in, she's staying here for the rest of the summer. Oh, I almost forgot. I over heard your dad talking to Ty, they were talking about the Grand Canyon or something, anyways Ty is your guardian now. Now you can go to school with me."

"Oh, boy my first year of high school. In a new town, making new friends."

"I'll be there in the evenings."

"Thanks Mallory. I think I hear a truck driving up."

"Bye." Alisha hung up the phone and heard voices outside. She picked up her crutches and hobbled to the door. She looked out and saw Caleb talking to Tim.

"I'll be out after I get my suitcase packed."

"Make sure you let me carry it out for you." Tim said as she went back into the house.


	7. Showdown

Alisha woke to Mallory talking on the phone. "What do you mean, you can't tell me on the phone?" Alisha sat up and saw that Mallory was pacing the floor. "Fine, bye."

"What's going on?" Alisha rubbed her eyes and finger combed her unruly curls.

"My parents have something important to tell me and they won't say over the phone."

"Dad wouldn't talk prices over the phone in case the police were listening in." Alisha stood and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"That's terrible." Mallory left the room and trailed after Amy. "What if they're having a baby or getting a divorce?"

"Mallory I have 5 extra horses to work with, I don't have time to worry about that."

"I'm on it." Alisha left the house with a breakfast bar. She began to clean out the stalls.

"Heartland Equestrian Connection." Alisha looked up at Lou as she picked up the phone. Alisha was taking a lunch break while Lou continued to eat.

"You're going to have to eat sometime." Alisha mumbled under her breath.

"… I'll be sure to let her know."

"Hey Mallory." Alisha smiled at Mallory as she came into the office wrapped up in an over coat.

"Mallory what are you doing?"

"You know how my parents have to talk to me in person?"

"Yes. The gold record, that's wonderful"

"That's just the beginning, you promise not to laugh?"

"Yeah."

Mallory looked at Alisha, "I promise." Mallory opened the coat to reveal a school uniform.

Lou choked, "What, I'm not laughing."

Alisha paled, "This is horrible, Mallory I can't go my first year of high school without you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Mallory, why don't you go in the house. Alisha you go with her." Alisha stood and walked to the house with Mallory, she stripped at string cheese as they walked.

"Where's Amy and Jack, and the others?"

"Amy and Jack are grocery shopping, Caleb is riding fences, Ashley is at the dude ranch, and Ty is AWOL."

"Hm." Mallory slumped on the couch.

"Guys, you've got to promise not to laugh." Lou's voice came from the front door. Alisha stood with Mallory in the middle of the living room as Jack and Amy came in.

"Can't promise till I know what's going on." Jack's deep voice was coming closer, Alisha put an arm around Mallory to give her strength.

"I know it's like my nightmare in plaid." Mallory said after Amy stuttered a laugh.

"I think she looks cute in green." Lou took the grocery bags and went to put them away. Alisha rolled her eyes and met Mallory's.

"School uniform?" Amy walked around Mallory.

"Blessed Virgin Academy." Mallory said with a huff. "The news my parents couldn't tell me over the phone." Mallory put her hands on her hips and Alisha perched herself on the back of the couch.

"I suppose you want me to talk with your parents." Jack messed with the brim of his hat.

"Would you? That would be great." Mallory almost hugged him, but the way he acted made her think.

Alisha said what was on Mallory's mind, "You all ready knew, didn't you Jack?" Alisha's voice rang with her lost hope of having Mallory for the start of the year.

Mallory hugged Lou, Jack, and Amy. She hugged Alisha and said, "Keep my side of the bed."

"I'll do my best to keep it open for you." Alisha blinked quickly and almost didn't see Mallory kiss Ty.

"Now I really have to leave, forever." Mallory ran to the car and Alisha giggled and her eyes dried.

"Remember I'm calling every Wednesday!" Alisha called out to Mallory as Mallory waved out the open window. Alisha began to walk toward the barn, but just before she was out of hearing range she heard Ty.

"Jack I'm worried about Alisha, she's never had a friend or someone she's trusted as much as Mallory."

"We'll watch her."

Alisha stepped off the bus in front of Amy and Soraya, she adjusted her backpack and trudged up the driveway. She heard someone call out and saw Kit talking with Amy and Soraya. She turned back and made her way to the house.

Alisha dumped her bag and went to the barn, she looked at the schedule that Amy had put up. She started on the things that Ty and Caleb had left undone.

"Hey, Alisha. Do you have any homework?"

Alisha glanced back at Amy, "Yeah." She turned back to the stall.

"Well, finish it up then I'll give you a lesson on Sundance."

Alisha patted the horse and left the barn. "No, he looks tired, maybe tomorrow." Alisha entered the house as Sundance whinnied after her.

Alisha tossed her book to the side of the bed, she wandered out to the barn. She found all the stalls dirty, the horses were out and Alisha could tell that Amy was out for a ride. Alisha sighed and began to clean out the stalls, Sundance put his head over the stall and whinnied at her. "When I'm done here I'll take you out on a ride." Alisha rubbed his nose then went on with the cleaning.

Alisha rode out at a walk, she let Sundance choose the direction of their ride. He chose to head toward Big River. Alisha winced as her ankle slapped against the side of the horse. "It's not quiet up to par." Alisha rubbed the outside of her riding boot. A shot ripped through the air, Sundance reared and slammed back down to the ground. In his panic he jolted toward the sound, Alisha was able to pull him up at the edge of the tree line. She sat up from his neck and looked out, Tim's cows were gone and he had been shot. Alisha dismounted and walked out to them, she limped slightly by the time she got to them.

"What happened?" She stood next to Ty, tears edged on her voice.

"Rustlers." Caleb said.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Alisha watched Amy as Ty realized that in the time that she had spent at Tim's place, Alisha had started seeing him as a replacement for their father.

"He'll be all right, come on." Ty took Alisha too his truck, "Hold Sundance's reins through the window." Alisha nodded and settled into the truck.

"Why are we leaving?"

"To give the medics room to work."


	8. True Enough

"People sure have been generous." Jack looked into a crock. Alisha lifted a lid and peeked in at the casserole after she had walked in from sleeping with Amy.

"We have enough food to last weeks." Lou started to put a pan in the fridge.

"Have you seen Amy?"

"I think she went on a ride."

"That's good."

Alisha bent closer to smell the food.

"Now, keep your nose out of that." Jack tapped the lid that Alisha was holding. She clinked it down and leaned back in the chair.

"Um, there's probably some chores I need to do." Alisha pushed back her chair and left the house, she sat down on the porch steps and stared at the barn.

Amy came out of the barn as a car pulled up, Callie from the round up got out and started to talk to Amy. Alisha got up and walked past them toward the barn, Ty was cooling Spartan down and Kit was talking to him.

"Hey, are you all right?" Alisha looked up at Kit and nodded.

"I think so."

"Hey, Alisha, you need to tell me if anything is wrong."

Alisha shrugged. "Okay Ty, I'm fine. You had the worst of it, at least worse than me."

"You come out to ride Sundance?" Kit walked over to Sundance's stall.

"Not today, he, he looks stiff. I think I should give him a day off." Alisha turned quickly and Kit grabbed her arm.

"Look, I know that I don't know you very well. Alisha, you look scared of the horse. Do you even know why?"

"It doesn't matter." Alisha tried to leave.

"Come on, what happened before you got to Jack and Tim?"

Alisha bit her lip, then tears began to fill her eyes, "The shot, it scared him, he reared, and and it scared me. How do I know that he won't do it again?" Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Kit wrapped her up in a hug.

"You don't, but look at him. He loves you." Alisha turned away from Kit and looked at Sundance, he reached out his muzzle to her. "Come on, how about I give you a lesson around the barrels?"

"Okay." Alisha wiped her eyes dry and moved to saddle Sundance.

Alisha gagged in the stall as she brushed Sundance down, Ty kissed Kit.

"What you got a problem?" Kit said as she walked to the barn door.

"No, just dirt from my fall."

"Don't worry. You're not doing to bad." Kit left the barn.

"Bye." Alisha mumbled then she left through the other door, she shoved her hands in her pockets and headed out, walking through the tall grass.

Alisha sat at the dinner table with Lou, Amy, Tim, and Callie.

"Thanks for everything." Callie wiped her mouth on the napkin. "I should go."

"Where?"

"I booked into a hotel."

"No, you're staying here. Lou, there's a cabin open right?"

"Yes, but."

"Callie, you're staying here."

Alisha glanced up from her plate, she watched Amy play with her food and Lou search for words that wouldn't come. Alisha glanced down at her uneaten food. She remembered her lesson with Kit, it had been fun except for the spill and dirt eating. When Kit left, Alisha was forced to remember that Mallory was gone, Tim was hurt and causing tension with Jack, Lou was getting tired of serving Tim and wearing thin with Callie. Amy was avoiding Ty and Tim, and Caleb wasn't coming to work.

Alisha laid on the floor next to the bed, Amy and Lou were sound asleep, but Alisha could only think of what bad things were happening around her.

Alisha brushed Boxer's head as he moved and slung it over the stall door.

"Why, look at that. There you are." An elderly man came in and began to pet Boxer.

"Hey, Amy. I'm done with stuff in here. I have some school work that I haven't gotten to."

"Sure, go ahead. We got things here."

"Thanks, Amy." Alisha gave a half smile and went for the house.

Alisha stared at her textbook as Jack and Amy came in and talked about Miss Adams. "Maybe she's just stressed out from taking care of him and can't think straight." Alisha spoke to her book.

Callie and Tim walked in. "I've convinced him that he's strong enough for a walk." Callie and Tim walked out of the house.

"There are some things you want to forget."

"Grandpa."

Alisha watched the words blur on her textbook and her chin slipped from her hands and slammed into the textbook pages. "I don't know how you did it Amy, but I can't grasp this." Alisha's voice was muffled as she spoke into the pages. She heard Amy laugh.

"I'm lucky I passed."

Alisha yawned as she turned her head and rested her cheek against the cool pages. "I don't know how you got so much sleep last night, I'm about ready to," Amy and Jack looked at Alisha expectantly.

"She's asleep." Amy said as she peeked at Alisha's face.

"We'll have to wake her before Lou starts supper." Jack looked over the mail.

"It looks like math, maybe dad can help her." Amy pulled the book from under Alisha's head.

"Fat chance with Callie hanging on him."

"Grandpa."

"Kit!" Alisha stepped onto the porch, she had finished her call with Mallory, who had thanked her for sparing her the last half hour of classes. Kit was taking Ty's hat away and Amy was driving off in the pickup.

"Hey, girl."

"Did you come to give me a lesson? I can get Sundance ready in a few."

"Go ahead."

Alisha went into the barn. "Thanks for bighting her day, she's been depressed since Mallory left for school."

"No problem, anything for you."

Alisha paused, her shoulders slumped as she thought. Kit wasn't paying attention to her because she liked her, but because it made Ty happy. Still Alisha saddled up and took Sundance to the pen.

"What's wrong, you look like you lost your best friend."

Alisha looked up at Kit. "Maybe."

"Mallory will be back soon."

"I know."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"You're not giving me the time of day, just to make Ty happy. Are you?"

"Look. Alisha, I like you. I can see that you are going to turn out to be a great girl, you just have to know what you want and get out of this depression that you're in. So, what do you really want? What is really the problem?"

Alisha bit her lip and thought, she thought about Mallory, Ty, Amy, Lou, Tim, Jack, Kit, her dad, Sundance, and her mom. "I suppose it's my mom. I never knew my mom. Do you understand?"

"If I didn't know my mom, I'm sure that I would want to."

"I never knew her and I guess that if she knew how my life was, she would have stopped it, stopped the pain, taken me away." Alisha paused and looked at Kit. "My nights were so painful, do you think my mom can take them away?"

"Maybe not, but she might be able to soften them."

"How would I find her?"

"A parent finder program, I suppose." Alisha began to pet Sundance, who was getting impatient. "Let's ride, then you can talk to Lou when we're done."

"Okay." Alisha vaulted up into the saddle.

.

"Lou?" Alisha entered the house. "Do you think I could earn a parent finder program." She walked into the kitchen and saw Callie sitting at the table with Lou at the sink.

"What?"

"Well, I, um I was wanting to find my mom."

"How were you going to pay for it."

"Well, I was, uh, wondering if you would, then I could work to repay you."

"Like you all ready do?"

"Yeah."

"Why is finding your mom so important?"

Alisha looked at Callie, she was messing with her phone. "Because I never knew her."

"I'll pay for it."

"How would I pay you back?"

"When you find her, tell me if you want to make contact, then send me what ever pictures that you take together."

"Okay, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. What's your dad's name?"

"Wade, Wade Borden."

"Okay." Callie dialed a number and walked out of the room. "Hello, yeah, I have another case for you."

"I hope this is what you really want." Lou dried her hands.

"I think it is."

.


	9. Starstruck

Alisha's head hit the pillow and she stared up at the ceiling, since Kit had showed her how to work her math problems, Alisha could do them in her sleep. She yawned and turned over in the bed, she thought about her mom. Callie had called and told her that the private investigator had tracked down six different girls that Wade had remote relationships with in the course of 6 months. Alisha reached out and touched Mallory's pillow, she really wished that Mallory was there.

.

"Mindy Fanshaw? Really?"

"Why don't you sound excited?" Amy, Ty, and Caleb almost said together.

"Because her movies are trash." Lou looked pointedly at Alisha. "But if I must remain silent, then so be it. I will not deal with her in person, I will do behind the scenes." Alisha flicked her hand, took her list, and left the barn.

At the dude ranch she scrubbed the cabin from beams to floor, from porch to walls, from upholstery to the bathroom tiles.

Alisha rolled away from the light and got dressed sleepily, she came into the kitchen and saw Mindy standing in all her glory. "Excuse me." Alisha pushed past Lou and Mindy, she slammed the door and headed for the sanity of the barn.

Alisha came into the kitchen and saw Mallory. "Mallory, where did you come from?"

"Thanks."

"Sorry." Alisha went over and hugged her. "So what's happening?"

"For now, she's going to stay here and go back to school."

Mallory stood and slipped out of the house, Alisha followed and called out. "Mallory where are you going?"

"Mindy's going to ride."

"Oh buddy boy." Alisha let the door shut and slipped back into the house. "Let's go watch Mindy, instead of go for a ride and catch up." Alisha looked up at Jack, "You know this whole celebrity thing has gone to their heads."

"All ready." Jack nodded and opened a paper. Alisha glanced down at her textbook on the kitchen table. She sighed and opened it to study.

.

Alisha sat in Lou's office, her arms were filled with papers and folders. Scott came in, "Hey, Lou." Lou turned around.

"Alisha how about you help Amy?" Lou took the papers and Alisha walked past Scott.

"Hey, Amy. Lou said to help you."

"Scott says to stable Pegasus. Help me groom him?"

"Sure." Alisha carefully approached Pegasus and petted him. "Hey, boy." She ran the brush across his hide.

.

"Amy? Was Pegasus supposed to be ridden?" Alisha walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Amy looked at Ty.

"Mindy and Caleb took Pegasus for a ride, she said that you said it was fine."

Amy pushed past Alisha and was followed by Ty, Alisha stopped at the porch and waited, they rode out. Alisha began to pace the porch, she paced until Amy came back.

"Amy, will he be all right?"

"I think so, I'm going into town, you want to come?"

"Sure." Alisha followed Amy out to the truck.

In Maggie's Alisha went to the counter. "What can I get for you?" A waitress asked.

"Lemonade please."

"Coming right up." The waitress left, Alisha pulled some change out of her pocket and counted out the money.

When the waitress came back with the lemonade, Amy was back in the truck. Alisha left the money and picked up the cup, she took it out to the truck.

.

Alisha stood in the stall, Pegasus had his head over her shoulder as she brushed his shoulder. Amy came in and Scott began to explain what had happened the previous day.

"I though that girl had some sense." Jack turned to Amy.

"Well, you were wrong."

"We were all wrong." Jack walked out.

"If you want to have night watches, I can help."

"Thanks Alisha." Amy came into the stall and started to pet Pegasus.

.

Alisha left the barn and leaned against the door. "Now that Mindy's gone everything can go back to normal."

"Yeah, boring old normal." Mallory walked out of the barn and together they walked to the house.

"At least you have Jake."

"Yeah, Jake. I don't want him to get the wrong idea."


	10. Divorce Horse

Alisha pulled up her side of the covers on the bed. Then she wandered into the bathroom to make sure that everything was straight. Alisha, Amy, and Lou were all preparing a cabin for Mackenzie and her fiancé.

"Did you get the gluten free bread?" Lou asked as Amy came in with a tray. Alisha snickered and snitched a cookie off of the tray. "Alisha." Alisha smiled with mischief at Lou, then Amy reached over and popped a cookie into her mouth.

"I did, and the all natural spring water."

"Mackenzie can take in water and food." Alisha said as she rubbed a spot out on a window pane.

"This time I am prepared for all of her neuroses." Lou picked up a rag.

"I can't believe that she's marrying that real-estate guy."

"She's not."

"She's not?" Alisha turned from the window.

"She broke up with him." Lou hung a towel up.

"She's engaged to someone else since she's been here?" Amy stood from the end of the bed.

"I know, fast." Lou picked up a vase of flowers.

"How can anyone live happily after with her?" Alisha sat next to Amy on the bed.

"Alisha, she is not all bad."

"Sure." Alisha crossed her arms and leaned backwards onto the bed.

"She's a nightmare." Amy folded a napkin.

"She wants to get married here and I'm no going to turn away her business. Besides I'm happy for her." Alisha sat up and raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm not. The idea of making a love nest here at Heartland is sickening."

Alisha stepped out of the truck and gave Lisa a hug after she jumped into the pen. "Hey, girl. How are you doing?"

"Good, Callie ruled one woman out as my mother."

"That's good, so far." Lisa kept her arm around Alisha. "Amy, here she is." Lisa turned her attention to the white horse in the pen.

"She's beautiful."

"Yep, people fall for her immediately. Someone buys her, then they return her. This is her third return."

"Why do they bring her back? What's wrong with her?" Amy jumped down from the fence and headed to the house with Lisa, Jack, Lou, and Alisha.

"She's cursed, Dan and I bought her as a yearling." They all entered the house. "I swear, that horse is the main reasons why he is now my ex-husband." Lisa sat down at the table Jack stood at the sink with Amy beside him. Lou stood by the coffee pot. Alisha sat down at the table with Lisa. "Just coping with the animal was the last straw that ruined my marriage. We called her Diva Girl the divorce horse. Whoever's owned her has ended up in divorce court."

"Luckily, I don't need a cursed horse to ruin my relationships. I do that just fine on my own." Lou took a drink of coffee and Alisha stood up and hugged Lou, Lou smiled and gave her a hug in return. A car drove up and Amy looked out the window.

"Here's the bride."

Lou left the house to greet Mackenzie, Amy went to work with the horse with Lisa. Jack went out to work, Alisha watched from the window, then she went into the shared room with Mallory. "Hey Mallory, you should see the new horse. Lisa says she's cursed, but I think she's really pretty."

Mallory tossed aside the magazine that she was looking at. "Let's go." She left the house with Alisha on her tail. They came up to the ring and watched Amy work with Diva Girl. Mallory's hair swayed as she climbed the fence, Alisha's curls bounced as she swung up onto the top rail. Her green eyes watched the horse's every move.

"I'm getting tired of this, let's go watch a movie."

"Where?" Alisha slipped off of the fence and followed Mallory, her five foot frame was just inches above Mallory's head.

"On Lou's laptop."

"I don't know if we should, not without asking." Alisha held the door open as Mallory walked through.

"I'll call her, go look in my book bag. I have a new movie in there." Mallory reached for the phone as Alisha walked back to get Mallory's book bag. She looked through it and found a DVD case. She pulled it out and nearly dropped it.

"No way! You have the new Sherlock episodes, on DVD!?" Alisha jumped up and called out to Mallory as they met in the living room.

"Yeap. I held on to it waiting for the right time to tell you."

"I can't believe you kept this from me for so long." Alisha plopped down on the couch and held a throw pillow. Mallory sat down with the laptop and inserted the disk.

"I think I know who it is." Alisha squeezed her pillow tighter as the background music got more intense. Then the phone rang, Mallory paused the movie and jumped up to get the phone. "Why did the phone have to ring now?" Alisha face planted into the pillow and listened to Mallory.

"Hey mom. Really? That's great!" Mallory took the phone away from her ear. "My parents are coming home." Alisha looked up and saw Mallory peeking around the corner. Alisha stood from the couch and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. She sat down at the table with Mallory and watched her expressions. "What? Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Alisha toyed with the rim of her glass.

"My mom's coming home."

"What's wrong with that?" Alisha took a drink.

"Why would she be coming home alone?" Mallory put the phone away.

"Maybe she misses you." Alisha shrugged and rinsed out her glass.

"But they're never apart. Something's going on, I know." Mallory walked back to the table and spread her fingers out against the wood.

"Maybe she just misses you."

Mallory sat down in the chair and slumped against the table.

After a few minutes, "Can we finish the movie?"

Mallory just sat there staring off into nothing, Alisha sat there too, watching Mallory.

"I'm going to call mom."

"Okay." Alisha stood up and left the room, pulling on a sweatshirt and jamming her feet into boots. She walked out into the kitchen, she fixed her boots, then saw Lou working with flowers.

"Hello."

"Look at these flowers I just got from the farmer's market."

Alisha went over and helped Lou. "I like them, especially the tiger lilies."

"Now that we have tables, we need centerpieces." Lou said as she turned to Lisa, who cam through the door.

"Cute." Lisa put a bunch of roses on the table. "Look at these aren't they gorgeous?" Alisha left the lilies and leaned over to smell the roses. "And they're Mackenzie's favorite roses."

"They're nice, but I like the lilies better." Alisha said as she slipped out the door. "Lou I'm going for a ride." Alisha saw Amy at the pen watching Diva Girl, "Amy, you need me to help before I go on a ride?"

"No, you go on." Amy waved Alisha on, Alisha went into the barn and got Sundance ready. She rode out as Amy brought Diva Girl into the barn. Alisha rode the different paths, till she could tell by the sky that it was time for supper. She turned Sundance back and rode at a gallop for the barn.

She took care of Sundance and hurried inside for supper and to help Lou set the table. Alisha sat at the coffee table as Lou poured coffee for everyone at the table. Mackenzie's fiancé had come in during the day. Alisha munched on an apple while everyone else talked.

Mallory crashed onto the bed, Alisha bounced and rolled off as the bed moved. "Mallory!"

"Sorry."

Alisha got back onto the bed. "I'll be okay, I just hope there are no bruises."

"You didn't fall too far."

"Yeah, I know." Alisha stretched in her sweats and laid back down on the bed. "What do you think about the new Mackenzie?"

"She's nice." Mallory yawned, Alisha mirrored her and drifted to sleep.

Alisha leaned against the fence as she watched Amy try to join up with Diva Girl. Kit, Ty, and Caleb drove up. Kit had taken Ty out for breakfast. "Kit!"

"Hey, Alisha. Are we still on for the girls day out?"

"Yup, just waiting on you." Alisha jumped from the fence and ran up to the truck.

"So I figure that you could help me finish up a few chores then we'll go check out a rodeo." Kit pulled out of the Heartland drive.

"Sounds fun, are you competing?"

"Not this one." Kit turned on the radio, country music streamed out. Alisha began to hum along. "Have you ever heard this song before?" Kit turned to Alisha.

"No, I don't think so." Alisha listened to the words.

"You were humming along perfectly."

"So?" Alisha shrugged as a popular song came on the radio. Both girls began to sing along with it.

After that song came an old song. "I remember Dad saying this song came out about 12 years ago." Alisha listened to it, there was something familiar about it. She closed her eyes and remembered sitting in a car seat a childish voice sang along with the song. An older voice drifted from the driver's seat. The driver began to turn around to look at Alisha. "Hey, Alisha are you okay?"

Alisha shook her head. "Yeah, I think that I just about remembered something that this song reminded me of."

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't interrupted you."

"It's okay, I'll look up the song on Lou's computer tonight."

"Okay, we're here. We'll just tack up and have our day of fun."

Kit dropped Alisha off at Heartland before she went with Ty and Caleb to hang out at Maggie's.

"Hey Kit thanks for today, I had fun."

"Especially when that cowboy fell over his horse's head when the horse stopped."

"And he summersaulted over the ground to land flat on his back." Alisha laughed. "But Kit I have to ask, you aren't just spending time with me because I'm Ty's sister?"

"Of course not, I think you're fun to be around."

"Okay, Bye." Alisha walked past the barn and to the house as Kit drove off. Amy left the house and walked by Alisha to the truck. Alisha walked through the kitchen, Lou was working on a wreath. She walked through the living room and found Mallory in the bedroom. "What are you reading?"

"A book about curses."

"Come on Mallory, you don't really believe in curses. Do you?"

"Well, I broke the curse on Diva Girl."

"Oh, really?" Alisha played with the radio dial absentmindedly. A song filtered through and she softly sang along with the male singer.

"Ugh, turn it off."

"What's wrong Mallory?"

"It's my dad singing about the son he's never had." Mallory jumped off the bed and changed the station.

"Right, your dad is a singer." Alisha sat down on the bed and picked up the tune of the new song.

The front door slammed and Alisha came into the kitchen as Mackenzie left the kitchen. Jack and Lisa came into the kitchen and Lou turned on Lisa. Alisha slipped behind the wall and listened to Lou lay into Lisa. She cringed until Jack and Lisa left. "Lou? I guess everything is not all right." Alisha came around the corner.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that." Lou held her head in her hands. "I'm just stressed, I'll work everything out, don't worry."

"Okay." Alisha turned back and went into Lou's room. "Mackenzie can I help?"

"A hug will be help." Mackenzie looked up at Alisha. Alisha walked into the room and hugged her. Mackenzie held on for the longest time, so long that Alisha fell asleep in her arms.

Alisha looked up at Mallory as Jack came into the room, Amy shared the look. Lou was at the sink and the tension in the kitchen could be cut with a knife. Alisha set her fork down on the plate as Mackenzie came in.

"So, I canceled all the invitations. I'd pack, but I don't have anything to pack since my luggage never did arrive."

"It was a sign right from the start. A bad omen." Mallory piped up .

"Mallory." Alisha sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"It's okay. She's right." Mackenzie shushed Alisha and Amy. Alisha sighed and covered her ears as she stared death at her crumbs on the plate.

"Come on." Mallory shook Alisha, Alisha stood up and followed Mallory out to the barn.

Alisha came out of the barn, Amy was joining up with Diva Girl. She climbed up on the fence next to Ty and Mallory. "Hate to say it, but Caleb was right." Amy petted Diva Girl.

"She just had to spend time being a horse." Ty rubbed his hands. Alisha giggled with Mallory. They jumped down from the fence as Amy turned Diva Girl out to pasture. "I guess we did it."

"You did it? I did it! I reversed the curse." Mallory said.

"Mallory." Alisha grinned and playfully pushed Mallory. The giggled as Mackenzie came up.

"Curse, what curse?"

"Lisa's horse." Mallory stepped aside to let Mackenzie in the group.

"No. It's nothing." Amy interrupted Mallory. Mackenzie walked toward Diva Girl and began to pet her.

Lisa walked up to Mackenzie. "She certainly likes you."

"I wish I could take her to New York, but I can't." Mackenzie walked off, Ty left, Mallory and Alisha went back to the barn.

"Well, back to this chore."

"You don't quit till your one with the manure."

"And then you still don't quit." Alisha picked up a shovel.

Alisha pushed the wheel barrow out of the barn, a cloud of dust caught her attention. "Mallory come see this." Alisha called back into the barn, Mallory came out and Ian dressed in armor came to a stop in the yard. Amy came out and joined Mallory and Alisha.

"Mackenzie Hutton!" Ian yelled toward the house. "I want you out here right now!" Mackenzie and Lou came out of the house. "I love you! I will marry you wherever and whenever you want. You can have 10 tents if you want. You can invite anyone you want to."

"It's too late for all that." Mackenzie came to the gate. "Our parents have been uninvited." There was an uncertain pause. "Lou?"

"Yes?" Lou called from the porch.

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to."

"Jack, would you give me away?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Yes, Ian Parsons, I will marry you!" Mackenzie ran up to Ian's horse and laughed. He leaned down to kiss her and fell off. Jack rushed over to help him up with Lou and Ty.

Ty and Alisha stood on one side of the dock while Mallory and Amy stood on the other side of the dock. Jack and Mackenzie walked down the pier, after Lou, Ian stood at the end of the dock. The minister stood there with Ian and together Ian and Mackenzie exchanged vows and rings, then they kissed.

Mackenzie took Diva Girl to New York, then Ian and Mackenzie drove off with Lou's wreath on the trailer.

**I am so sorry for the long wait for more chapters, life has just gotten in the way. Well, here you go a couple more chapters are coming.**


	11. Do or Die

"When you're dealing with kids on probation it's best to keep a tight schedule."

Alisha came into the living room and saw Clint, Lou, and Jack sitting at the table. "Who's on probation?"

"Oh, Alisha. This is Clint, Ty's probation officer." Lou waved Alisha over and Alisha shook hands with Clint.

"So you dealt with Ty?"

"Yes, you are?"

"Alisha Borden, Ty's sister."

"That's not in our files, I believe."

"Oh, well." Lou spoke up as Alisha's hand dropped to her side. "Ty found out about a year ago."

"Oh, then back to the task at hand." Clint sat back down and Alisha went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle then she headed back outside.

"Hey, Ty. I didn't know that you had been on probation." Alisha said as she walked by Ty and Amy.

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Going on a ride with Kit."

"Uh, don't talk about it with Kit, okay?" Ty went into the house.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Alisha waved to the door and went out to the barn.

"So, you ready for a ride?"

"Yeah, hey Kit. Thanks for teaching me to rope."

"No problem, let's go find some stumps for you to rope."

Alisha pulled up onto Sundance and put her water bottle in the saddle bag, then they rode off.

"Hey, you've been trying to rope that stump for half an hour. Let's find something to eat." Kit watched as Alisha coiled up the rope.

"Right, take a break, start again with a full stomach and a new perspective." Alisha hung the rope over the horn of the saddle. "I think there's an apple orchard over here." Alisha nudged Sundance into the trees.

"You mean you didn't pack a lunch?"

"Oh, I did, for both of us, but I meant the horses."

"Right." Kit dismounted as they came between a pair of apple trees. Alisha dismounted and pulled out the sandwiches. They were beginning to eat when Kit's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kit looked at the unknown number. "She's right here." Kit handed the phone to Alisha.

"Hello." Alisha said as she settled it against her ear.

"Hello Alisha, this is Callie. We just have to track down the last two women and get a DNA test."

"That's great Callie, thanks a lot for everything."

"You're welcome and tell your friend that I won't give her number out. I just used it this one time to get ahold of you."

"Will do, bye." Alisha hung up and handed the phone to Kit. "Thanks, Callie's looking for my mom. She said that she only is using your number this once."

"Oh, that's okay. Does Ty know that you're searching for your mom?"

"Yeah, we have different mom's so he's alright with it." Alisha ate her sandwich then turned to a new stump. "Okay, let's try this one."

"Keep you elbow in." Kit showed Alisha as she swung the rope.

"Thanks for the lessons. Have a nice date with Ty." Alisha walked out of the barn and waved good-bye to Kit.

"More like a tutor session, but thanks." Kit walked off toward Ty's truck.

"Hey, Lou." Alisha walked into the house.

"Grab a bite to eat, pack for overnight, then I'm taking you to the cabins to bunk with Amy, Tara, and Mallory." Lou shoved a plate at Alisha and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, thanks I had a great day today. Apparently you didn't." Alisha sat down and ate her food, then she packed a duffle for the night.

"Bye Alisha." Lou drove off and left Alisha at the door of the cabin. Alisha pushed open the door, Mallory and Tara were screeching and throwing pillows. Alisha ducked and went beside Amy. "Lou dropped me off."

"I could use the support." Amy gave Alisha a half hug. Alisha put her head on Amy's shoulder, then she began to settle in for the night.

Alisha woke to see that the bed was empty. She got up and slipped on her coat, then she went out the door and saw figures on the dock. She walked toward them, "I want to hear all about you and Ty, including what you had for breakfast that morning."

"Hey, Mallory and Tara. You two should be in bed."

"Alisha you scared me." Mallory stood.

"You're out." Tara stood.

"Yeah, to get you guys out of trouble." Alisha turned and went back into the cabin. She was followed by the two girls, Alisha dropped back off into sleep.

Alisha pulled up her jeans as she heard Ty yelling for Badger. She pulled on a sweatshirt and followed Amy out the door. "Badger's gone."

"He probably went out for a smoke." Tara leaned against the porch.

"No, I've looked everywhere and a horse is missing."

"Mallory, take Tara inside, okay?" Amy headed for the other horses.

"You too, Alisha." Ty followed Amy.

"I can help." Alisha followed them.

"Ty, you take Big River trail. I'll go by Briar Ridge. Alisha, you go back to Heartland." Amy said before Ty could interject. They saddled the horses and headed off.

"Alisha!"

Alisha pulled up and turned back to see Amy galloping toward her.

"Ty found Badger, he's going to take care of it. Come back with me to bring the girls back to the house."

"Okay." Alisha turned Sundance and they went back to the cabin and brought Tara and Mallory back to the house. Mallory and Tara went into the house and Amy went into the barn and Alisha went into the house. She picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed Callie.

"Hello."

"Hi, Callie. I was wondering if you had an update."

"I do, I was just going to call. Your mother is married to a wealthy business man, they have no children, they live in Vancouver, and she looks just like you."

"Just like me?"

"The dark curly blonde hair, green eyes, and the same facial structure."

"Wow."

"And they want to meet you as soon as they can."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, her husband can't have children so he wants to count you as his."

"Okay, I have to discuss this with the others. I'll call you when we make a decision. Bye Callie."

"Bye."

Alisha hung up and went outside, Lou and Amy stood outside the barn. Alisha looked where they were looking and saw a Goth Mallory. She ran up to Lou and Amy. "Lou, I want to call a meeting, all of us. I have something I want to say."

"Okay, after Tara and Badger leave with Clint, we'll get the family together."

Alisha looked at everyone gathered around the table, Jack, Ty, Lou, Amy, Mallory, and even Tim, and Lisa were there. "I asked for everyone to be here because I have good news to share." She looked around at everyone's faces, then continued. "I called Callie today and she said that she found my mom and she wants to meet me."

"Wow, that's great." Amy came up and hugged Alisha.

"Are you happy?" Lou hugged Alisha too.

"Yes."

"Where are you going to meet her?" Jack said from his seat.

"Well, since I'm in school, I thought they could come here. But I haven't set anything up yet."

"They?" Tim raised his eyebrows.

"Callie said that mom was married and her husband wants to meet me too."

"I didn't know that you were looking for your mom." Lisa looked hurt.

"I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you, Lisa." Alisha gave Lisa a hug.

"Are you going by yourself?"

Alisha turned to Ty, "Would you go with me?"

"Yeah, we could meet at Maggie's"

"Mallory you haven't' said anything." Alisha turned to the newly turned goth girl.

"Whatever." Mallory got up and left the table. Alisha's face fell as she thought about the days to come and the nights she had to share a room with Mallory.


	12. Dark Horse

"This was an all out endurance race across tough terrain."

Alisha set down her glass of water and looked at Jack, she licked the rest of the dessert off of her spoon.

"Grandpa, you need to let this go." Amy picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"I put this behind me years ago." Jack set down the salt cellar and mustard bottle. "Ty and Alisha need to know how it really happened." Jack waved the pepper cellar at Ty and Alisha. "Before your father starts rewriting history." He put the pepper cellar down and Alisha sneezed at the drifting flecks.

"Bless you." Amy said as she sat down.

"Thank you." Alisha blinked rapidly and turned her attention back to Jack.

"My strategy was to get in the lead…" Jack pointed to the pepper.

"And stay in the lead." Lou mocked Jack as she set down a tray for the tea.

"We were on Plummers Road and your father was here." Jack pointed to the salt.

"And Scott was right behind him." Amy pointed and looked smug at Jack.

"Scott? Scott was in the race?" Ty began to get interested.

"He's the mustard." Jack pointed to the mustard.

"Obviously." Lou rolled her eyes, Alisha giggled as she took her cup of tea from Lou. She stopped with one look at Jack's face.

"It was his first time out, but he was a contender because he could ride." Jack scotched the pepper up. "when I got to Three Point Creek, I looked behind me." Jack looked over his shoulder. "Tim was gone." Alisha gave a dramatic gasp. "Are we feeling sarcastic tonight?"

"Sorry Jack." Alisha covered her mouth and Jack continued.

"When I broke out of the trees…" Jack pushed a dish out of the way and set the salt in front of the pepper. "Tim's in front of me. He never passed me, just magically appeared in front of me.

"No way." Amy and Lou said at the same time. Mocking was clearly on their faces. "How could that possibly happen?" Amy continued.

"He cut corners. That's how." Jack nodded his head gravely. "Went off course somewhere in the woods." Amy and Lou continued to humor him and mock him at the same time. Alisha's body shook with silent laughter.

"Why wasn't he disqualified?" Ty took the bait and asked.

"Teflon Tim, that man is so slick that nothing ever sticks to him." Jack scoffed.

"How much money was at stake in this derby?"

"Ty!" Alisha remembered how her dad would take her down to the track to gamble.

"It wasn't about money, it was a charity race." Jack's deep voice calmed Alisha down. "The real action? Real action was under the table."

"How much did you raise?" Alisha left her cup on the table and became attentive to the story.

"Over the years, well enough to build a whole new trauma wing on the Hudson County Hospital. That's a good thing, too. Because that race, that 's the reason Stumpy got the name Stumpy."

"Had no idea that crazy race was all about doing good." Lou poured Amy a cup of tea.

"If you call a knock-down, drag-'em-out, no-holds-barred grudge match doing good, then I guess it was."

Alisha saw Lou getting an idea, "What are you thinking of?"

"Finish your tea and you can be my personal helper." Lou took a sip of her tea.

Alisha helped Amy and Ty set the table, so far Lou had forgotten to include her in the scheme.

"Quick, quick, quick, quick, turn the TV on." Lou came souring through the house. Alisha left the table and followed Lou quickly.

"Where's the fire, Lou?" Jack asked with his usual dry humor.

"Quick. Come on." Lou turned on the TV and a commercial came on for the Hudson Derby that Lou was organizing.

After the commercial the phone rang and Lou answered it and hung up disgusted. Then the phone rang again. "Hello, Hudson Charity Derby Hotline… Yes, she's here." Lou handed the phone to Alisha.

"Hello."

"Is this Alisha Borden speaking?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Renee Tamora."

"Oh, um, I, well I was thinking that.." Alisha trailed off.

"I'm sorry Alisha, I know that you're living in Hudson. Do you think it would be all right if we came to Hudson and met at a place of your choosing?"

"Yeah, Maggie's."

"Maggie's?"

"Yeah, sorry. There's a diner called Maggie's feed and diner."

"When would you like us to come, what day?"

"Any day would work, could you call when you get in town?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I guess it's time for goodbye?"

"Yes, goodbye."

Alisha hung up the phone, she looked around at everyone, she took in a deep breath and fainted from the warring emotions inside of her.

"My strategy is to take is slow."

Alisha walked into the barn, she had woken up in bed at about the beginning of the afternoon. Lou had been sitting in the kitchen, she looked relieved to see Alisha up and about. Lou gave Alisha a sandwich then had to leave right away. Alisha had eaten and gotten dressed then she headed out to the barn.

"Sorry if I scared you."

Ty and Jack looked at Alisha, they were saddling a paint.

"I told them you do that when you're really confused and stressed."

"Thanks Ty." Alisha came into the barn and petted the horse's nose.

"Hey, Alisha?"

"Yeah?" Alisha looked up at Ty from her bed.

"Scott's here to check out the horse Kit brought over, you want to come?"

"Yeah." Alisha rolled off the bed and put on her coat and boots. She followed Ty out to the barn and watched as Ty helped Scott look at the horse's teeth.

"About 15 or 16 years old. And he's got a tattoo." Scott took his hands out of the horse's mouth.

"What's that mean?" Alisha asked from her perch on a hay bale.

"He's a thoroughbred and he was on the track."

"He's a racehorse?" Ty looked shocked.

"He raced at least once." Scott took off his gloves. "Don't get your hopes up. Doesn't mean he was any good at it." Scott walked off. "A lot of horses only have one race in them."

"Jack said you were in the derby last year they ran it." Ty petted the horse. "Said you were a real contender."

"I was barely 18, you know? Didn't know what fear was." Scott put his hands on his hips. "All I was thinking about was winning the race so that Lou would realize that I wasn't just one of her mom's projects."

"What ya thinking now?" Alisha had come up to the horse, mounted and laid on him as she petted his neck.

"Thinking Ty should check this horse's racing stats before you get Jack's hopes up."

"How do you know this is about Jack?" Ty looked up at Scott.

"He's really going to do the race?" Alisha asked from on top of the horse.

"I was a couple of lengths behind Tim when he crossed that finish line first. I've been relieving that moment ever since then. I only came in third." Alisha sighed at being ignored and turned her attention to the horse.

Jack took off and a sharp whinny filled the air, Alisha came running out of the barn and saw Jack riding. "He's really going to do it?"

"Yup."

"So what's his real name?"

"Money." Ty started back for the barn.

"That sounds menacing." Alisha followed Ty.

"I didn't name him."

"Okay, whatever." Alisha continued her work.

"Alisha!"

Alisha poked her head out of the barn to see Amy waving the phone. "Coming!" Alisha ran to the house and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"This is Renee Tamora, are you okay? You sound out of breath."

"I just ran from the barn. Are you… are you in town?"

"Yes, we're sitting at the dinner and looks like we are the only ones without cowboy hats."

"Okay, I'll see if I can get a ride. Just a moment." Alisha pulled the phone away from her ear, covered the mouth piece and went into the house. "Amy, can you drive me to town?"

"No, ask Ty!"

Alisha pulled the phone back up to her ear. "Another moment please, sorry."

"I understand."

Alisha pulled the phone down again and jogged back out to the barn. "Ty are you heading out to town?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure, I have to get some feed for Money."

"Okay." Alisha put the phone next to her ear again. "Hello. I just got a ride, we'll be in Maggie's in a little bit. Bye." Alisha ended the phone call and looked up at Ty, her jaw was set, but panic was in her eyes.

"Hey, Alisha. Everything is going to be okay."

"Right." Alisha stepped up to the dinner door.

"I'm going to get Money some feed."

"Okay." Alisha stepped through the door, she twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger as she walked up to the counter. "Hey Soraya?"

"Yeah?" Soraya looked up from wiping the counter.

"Did a couple come in, look like out of towners?"

"We get a few of them from time to time. Soraya's face took on a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I'm meeting my parents here."

"Your parents? Why isn't Ty with you?"

"Yeah, um." Alisha sat down on the stool. "The whole things kinda complicated. I'll explain when I understand everything." Alisha swept the room with her gaze. "Have you caught the name Renee Tamora?"

"Over there." Soraya pointed to a tucked away booth.

"There's only a guy there." Alisha leaned back to see.

"She went to the restroom."

"Why do you know that?" Alisha turned back to Soraya.

"She looks exactly like you, I thought that you had grown."

"Okay." Alisha slipped off the stool and took a step toward the booth. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck and Alisha, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Alisha walked over to the booth. "Hello, did you come with Renee Tamora?"

"Yes I did." The man stood and shook her hand.

"I'm Alisha Borden."

"I thought so, you look exactly like your mother."

"Yeah, um." Alisha glanced at the floor and put her hands behind her back.

"Sorry, why don't you have a seat?" The man offered her a seat and sat down.

"Thanks, so…" Alisha trailed off as she looked up and saw Renee walking over to the booth.

"Hello, you must be Alisha." Renee sat down after she shook Alisha's hand. "This is George Tamora, my husband."

"Hi." Alisha folded her hands on the table, she bit her lip and smiled.

"So, how have you been?" Alisha looked up at Renee, she looked up at the face that was hers but older.

"Why, do you want to get to know me now? Why didn't you take me with you when you left Dad?" Alisha felt hot tears of frustration well up in her eyes.

"I, I." Renee stopped and took a breath, she reached out and took Alisha's hands in hers. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

Alisha nodded, she had been so confused on why her mother had not loved her enough to take her away from her father. Deep down she wanted the love of a mother and now her throat was choking on tears.

"I was fresh out of high school, your father treated me like I was the most precious treasure he had ever found. I thought I was in love, I married him and my parents disowned me. I couldn't understand why they thought I was crazy. Now I understand how they felt." Renee looked into Alisha's eyes, "But I don't regret you. I spent so much time with you and was determined to do a better job than my parents. Then I stared to notice that money was getting scarce, I wanted the best for you so your father and I fought. We fought all the time, he said things were tough at the time and he would get things straightened out. I was ill at ease, then one day during a fight he hit me. I new my father would never hit my mother so I thought that maybe they had been right. I tried to take you with me to ask for help from my parents. Your father came home from work early. He took you out of my arms and he said that if I wanted you then I'd have to force you away from him. He said that you were his second chance. I looked at him and I knew that I could not physically take you away. I looked at you and saw that you were clinging to him. You were only three, you didn't know what was going on. I thought that I didn't love you enough if I couldn't take you out of his arms, so I left thinking that you were in better hands than mine. Now I know I was wrong and I'm so sorry."

Alisha saw through her blurry vision that Renee was crying too.

"I'm so sorry, I should of tried harder."

"I think I understand." Alisha swallowed the tears in her throat, she wiped her eyes and gave a slight smile. She had given enough emotion and was beginning to build up walls. "You couldn't of taken him." Alisha looked at the slight woman with new appreciation.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Ty walked up to the booth and put a hand on Alisha's shoulder.

The brief walls she had built up crumpled down, she began to cry again. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Sure." Ty helped Alisha up.

"Alisha, we're here for a while. Here, call when you want to meet again." Renee handed Alisha a card and reined in her own tears to make it easier on Alisha.

Alisha looked at the phone then back at the card. She held Lou's cell and Renee's cell number. She dialed and tucked the card in her pocket. "Hello. Is this Renee Tamora?"

"Yes."

"It's Alisha."

"Oh, Alisha, good to hear from you."

"I'm at the Hudson Derby. I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch it with me."

"We are there all ready. Where are you?"

"Helping Lou, in the competitor's area. Just ask for someone to point you towards Lou Flemming."

"All right, we're coming."

"Bye." Alisha clicked off the phone and went behind Lou picking up papers. She caught up with Lou and handed over the papers and the phone.

"Thank you." Lou took the papers and phone. "Did you get ahold of her? Are they coming?"

"Yes, and yes." Alisha held the entry forms that Lou handed her as Lou took bets.

"Alisha!"

"I'm here." Alisha waved to Renee and George, she smiled shyly and there was an awkwardness.

"So, who do you know around here?" Renee asked as she looked around at the milling crowd.

"This is Lou Flemming. There's Jack Bartlett, he's Lou's grandpa and he owns Heartland. I live at Heartland and that's Ty helping Jack. He's my half brother from dad's first marriage."

"Is it good to have him as a sibling?"

"Yeah, he's helped me heal, so has Amy and Mallory. There's Amy coming up and I haven't seen Mallory. Amy is Lou's sister and Tim is with Amy, he's their dad."

"Amy, I'm short a spotter, I need you to take this, get it to the halfway mark as soon as the race starts." Lou walked away from the beters to Amy and Tim.

"No, no. She can't be a spotter. She's been helping the competition." Jack walked up, away from Your So Money and Ty.

"What's wrong?" Renee whispered to Alisha.

"The last race, Jack thinks that Tim cheated and both are pretty competitive." Alisha watched as Tim, Amy, Jack, Ty, and Lou reached an agreement. Lou handed Ty and Amy the radio and they left. "It's starting now, let's get a good view." Alisha hurried off to stand near the finish line, Renee and George followed her.

"Which horse are you hoping on?" George asked as he stood on Alisha's left.

"Well, Ty's been working on that one." Alisha pointed to Money. "But Amy's been working with this one." Alisha pointed to Tim's palomino. "I really like the coloring and markings of Scott's horse." Alisha pointed to Eat My Dust.

"Who's Scott?" Renee asked as she looked at the horse.

"He's the vet." Alisha said as the horses took off from the start line.

"Here they come!" Alisha jumped up from her seat on the ground and watched Scott sweep across the finish line.

"Scott Cardinal in first place." Lou announced in the microphone.

Alisha ran out and took Scott's reins. "You did a great job, Scott. I'll hold Dust while you get your prize."

"Is that your job?"

"The only one Lou would let me do."

Scott laughed as he went up and took his prize. Alisha led Dust over to the trailer hitched to Scott's truck. She tied him up and removed his tack. "You did a great job boy." Alisha talked to Dust as she cooled him down and brushed his coat.

"Do you like paints?"

Alisha looked up at George. "Yeah, but I like any horse. Liking horses is required when your living on a ranch. Sundance is a dun, he's the horse I ride at Heartland."

"I wanted to ask you if it was all right with you if your mom and I stayed the dude ranch while we're here?"

Alisha bit her lip and looked at his face, "Answer two questions then I'll answer yours."

"Okay."

"Do you really love my mom?"

"Yes." George answered without hesitation.

"And…" Alisha studied the 35 year old man, his black hair and hazel eyes. "What's your opinion about me, I mean don't you want your own kids, why bother with me?"

"Your mother loves you, I love your mother so I want to learn how to love what and who she loves."

"Oh." Alisha didn't try to keep her tears at bay. George fumbled in his pockets till he came up with a tissue. "Thanks." Alisha took the tissue and cleaned up her face. "I don't know if Mom has told you, but it might take awhile for me to trust you because of my past."

"What ever happened in your past, I don't think your mother knows, but I'm sure I will think of you as my own daughter."


	13. Little Secrets

Alisha looked up from her suitcases, "Do I have everything?"

"Here," Mallory handed over a mix CD. "I know how you like to sing along with my dad's songs, so I made you a CD."

"Thank you so much." Alisha walked around the bed and hugged Mallory. "Don't worry, I'll be back for school, I'm going to Vancouver for the summer."

"I know, I'll call you every weekend."

"I know you will." Alisha gave a faint laugh and tucked the CD into her carry-on.

"Hey, girls." Renee stuck her head in the door. "Alisha, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Alisha began to carry her suitcases out the door, with Mallory's help.

"I can't believe your leaving after everything that happened this winter."

"The time is right. Spartan got stolen and returned, Amy got her bond back with Spartan. Amy and Ty got back together after Ty got sick. We met Peter, Lou's "internet guy" and Amy got the "Miracle Girl" video posted online. But everything is back to normal, so I can leave you guys in peace. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." Alisha shut the car door and rolled down the window.

"We'll try." Amy said as she waved with Mallory, George drove off.

"She's really changed, she's left her shell and has confidence." Mallory dropped her hand.

"Yes, good friends and family help."

"And horses, she really liked Sundance."

"Speaking of, I need to work with them, and can you call Scott to come out and look at Sundance?"

"Yes."

.

Alisha watched the luggage carousal for her luggage, Renee and George had already grabbed theirs. She clutched her carry-on and sighed as she spotted them. Her first flight had been rough, she got sick on the way up, halfway through, and on the way down. She was fine now and she pulled her luggage behind her as she came up to Renee and George.

"Are you alright, honey?" Renee pushed back Alisha's loose curls and stroked her cheek.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine now."

"I've got a taxi waiting for us outside." George picked up his luggage and lead them out of the terminal.

.

Alisha stepped out of the taxi and stared up at the house, it was a blue Victorian. "Wow."

"Your mom picked the house." George walked into the house, followed by Renee. Alisha didn't notice and headed for the trunk to get her luggage from the driver.

"Don't worry about that miss, I'll get it." A man in a suit reached in and grabbed George's suitcases.

"Who are you?" Alisha asked as she grabbed a suit case.

"Simon, the butler."

"Oh, Hello Simon. I'm Alisha and please let me help, I came from a ranch." Alisha followed the man into the house.

"So you're used to doing things on your own."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir is for George, but at least picking up after you won't be added to my list of duties." Simon held open the door for her as they put down the suitcases in the foyer and went back out to the curb.

"I'll do what I can to help." Alisha picked up the last of the suitcases with Simon. She stopped in the foyer when her new cell rang, George had gotten it for her when she had gotten left at Maggie's one day without a ride back to the ranch. "Hey, Mallory."

"You didn't leave at a good time."

"What do you mean?" Alisha sat down on a couch after she had walked into the parlor.

"The drama is starting again, a girl and her mom are here. The girl's horse supposedly attacked her and they're not scheduled into Amy's schedule. They're staying at the dude ranch because Tim invited them to stay and Amy wants me to be friends with the girl."

"It can't be that bad, Amy will figure out what's wrong and you're good at making friends if you applied yourself." Alisha looked up as Renee came in.

"Hey, Alisha you're not being nice."

"Sorry, Mallory. I have to go, Bye." Alisha hung up after Mallory said goodbye.

"You want to go see your room?"

"Sure." Alisha stood and followed her mom up a flight of stairs.

"Everything is styled after the Victorian age, except the kitchen." Renee said as she opened a door. The walls had been painted light blue and there was a canopy bed with matching dark wood dresser, desk, and chair.

"It's beautiful." Alisha took in the room, then she fell backwards onto the bed. "Where's my suitcases?" Alisha sat up and looked under the bed.

"Sadie, the maid, she unpacked everything for you and put them in the attic." Renee pulled open a dresser drawer to show Alisha her clothes.

"So, what does Dad do for a living?" Alisha leaned against the dresser.

"Business." Renee took off her heels.

"Oh," Alisha peeked into her own bathroom. "I have my own bathroom." Alisha poked around then noticed that Renee had left her. Alisha walked down the hall and found a study, she opened a computer cabinet and logged in. She got onto an art website, she looked through her inbox till she found a sketch of a GMC truck. "Ty would like that." She sent a message to the artist asking if she could send it to a friend. The computer chimed almost instantly, she checked the message.

_Why do you want to send it to a friend? – HoneyBadger21_

_He likes GMCs, but if you don't want to give permission, that's fine. – CarolLish14_

Alisha sent her response and cleaned out her inbox. The computer chimed again.

_No, that's fine. You can send it to him. Is he your boyfriend? – HoneyBadger21_

_No, he's my brother – CarolLish14_

Alisha sent her response and quickly downloaded the picture then she e-mailed it to Ty. The computer chimed,

_I borrowed a guy's GMC once. - HoneyBadger21_

_I knew a guy who stole my brother's. – CarolLish14_

Alisha sent her response then logged off of the computer. She left the study and wandered the halls till she found Renee sitting in the parlor with another woman. "Come in Alisha." Renee waved Alisha into the parlor. "This is Kourtney Tanner, she owns a stable in Vancouver."

"Hello." Alisha held out her hand and shook the woman's outstretched hand.

"Your mother was thinking that you might want some lessons."

"I don't need lessons, I just came from a ranch."

Kourtney laughed, "A few days on a dude ranch and they all think they can ride professionally." Kourtney smiled at Renee, glanced at her watch and said that she had to go.

Renee closed the door and turned to Alisha, "I'm sorry, I thought you would want lessons to keep contact with horses. I didn't know she would take it like she did."

"I'm sure you meant well. Are there any other stables?" Alisha glance out the window.

"She's got the best one." Renee said as she folded her hands in front of her. "And I already paid for a weeks worth."

"Okay, Mom. I will go for a week, if I don't like it then we'll look at the other stables together?"

"Deal." Renee smiled at her daughter.

.

Alisha laid on the bed she had her hands stacked on top of each other and was staring at the wall when her phone rang. "Hey, Mallory."

"So up date on the issue with the girl and mom?"

"Yup, I'm listening." Alisha turned over onto her back.

"The girl, Taylor, is having trouble dealing with her parents getting a divorce. So, trooper, Taylor's horse, is staying at Heartland till their family issues are worked out. How was your week?"

"I spent a week at a stable taking kiddy riding lessons. My mom paid for lessons from the best stable in Vancouver, to her credit she didn't know the woman was going to put me in the beginner class and insist that I know absolutely nothing about horses. Tomorrow we're looking into other stables around Vancouver."


	14. Haunting of Hanley Barn

Alisha rummaged through her closet and dresser. "I'm gonna have to ask Mom where my clothes are going." Alisha muttered to herself as she pulled on a pair of jeans with rhinestones all over the pockets. _"I think my clothes are being cycled out with more expensive ones when I'm not looking."_ Alisha recalled saying to Amy in a phone conversation just a few days ago. Everything was going fine at heartland except for the rushed schedule and all the new horses. Luckily Alisha's favorite shirts, she stashed under the bed, had not been found and disappeared. Alisha pulled on a t-shirt that said 'Want a Coke?' on the front and 'Want a Pepsi?" on the back. Alisha ran down the stairs with her boots and hat in hand, she had eaten breakfast in her pajamas. In her bear feet she walked out the door to the waiting car parked at the sidewalk. "Bye, Simon." Alisha called as the door shut, she saw the butler wave out the window then she jumped into the car.

"I hope we're not late for our tour." Renee started the car as Alisha buckled up.

"Relax Mom, I'm only two minutes off." Alisha pulled her balled up socks out of her boots and put them on. Then she pulled two hair ties off of her wrist and put her bedraggled hair into two braids. She put her hat on her head and watched as the city rolled away and they came upon country that was closer to the border of America.

"Here it is." Renee pulled under the sign and started up the long drive. Alisha watched the raw wood fences and saw rolling hills, it was looking like Heartland and Alisha was all ready falling in love. A small group of kids leaned against the arena fence, none of them seemed happy to see the car drive up. Someone came out of the barn and came up to Renee's window, Renee rolled the window down.

"Mrs. Tamora?"

"Kent Granton?"

"That's me, come on out and we'll give you and your daughter a look around the place." Alisha unbuckled and pushed open the door, standing outside she looked at the group of kids. She ducked her head and scuffed the ground with her boot, her heart sank. If the kids here didn't like her, then the search was still on for the summer.

"Luckily it's still June." Alisha murmured to herself.

"What was that?"

Alisha glanced up at Renee. "Nothing Mom."

"Over here we have my younger brother Brian Granton."

Alisha looked at the two brothers, they were complete opposites when it came to appearances. Kent was blonde, blue eyed, and had broad shoulders. Brian had black hair and dark eyes, he wasn't skinny, but he didn't have the wide birth that Kent had.

"This is Haley O'Brian."

Alisha held out her hand to the girl, Haley sighed as if it was a bother to shake Alisha's hand. Haley's green eyes seemed to challenge Alisha, Alisha simply stared back and Haley swished back her red hair and let go of Alisha's hand.

"This is Daren VanHan."

Alisha didn't bother offering her hand to shake this time, Daren gave a huff and Alisha pulled the brim of her hat down to observe him. Daren had thick black hair and bright blue eyes, his build was that of a Rugby player.

"Finally Scythia Little."

Alisha looked into the face of the shear blonde girl with hazel eyes. Alisha received a frown and she looked away toward the barn, wishing for the solitude that it surely offered.

"Do you mind going into the barn by yourselves? I have something to take care of."

"Of course not." Renee said as she started for the barn, Alisha followed and soon overtook her mom and entered the barn first. Alisha breathed in the comforting scents of the hay and dust. Renee leaned against the wall and, on a previous agreement, kept her comments to herself till the ride home.

Alisha found a horse that was a dun, she approached the stall. "Hello boy." She offered an outstretched hand to the horse. "I used to have a horse just like you, his name was Sundance." The horse licked her hand, looking for a treat.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Alisha looked up to see Kent standing in the doorway of the barn.

"I would like to." Alisha glanced back at the dun. "Can I ride him?"

"Toby? I suppose, what's your level of expertise?" Kent asked as Alisha haltered Toby and lead him out of the stall and tied him.

"Ranch hand, I suppose." Alisha found the saddle racks and found Toby's tack.

"Are you sure?" Kent seemed to doubt that a rich girl could have such a level of skills. "Would you rather use English tack?"

"Nope." Alisha pulled the cinch tight, then put in the bridle. She tested the stirrup, then quickly tightened the cinch again as the horse sighed. She led the horse out of the barn. The group of kids were gone and Kent went over to open the gate of the arena for Alisha. She mounted and rode Toby through the gate, then she began to circle the arena starting at a walk then with each round she progressed to a gallop. The kids began to return and talk to Kent, as Alisha approached and passed she caught parts of what they said.

"Why isn't she using the jumps?" Brian said. "We spent all morning putting them up.

Next round around the arena.

"Why does a rich girl like her want anything to do with Creek Wood Stables?" Haley O'Brian asked.

Next round around the arena.

"It's not like she's going to do any of her own work, we'll be doing it." Daren stated.

Next round around the arena.

"Did you see what she's wearing? It's like she's flaunting that she's rich." Scythia said.

Alisha pulled Toby to a stop right in front of the group. She dismounted, tears burned at the back of her throat. She tossed the reins to Brian, "I'm sorry if I offended any of you. I didn't use the jumps because I haven't learned to. I've only found out that I'm a 'rich girl' as you say, just about five to four months ago. I've been doing my own work on a ranch for the year that I was there. And what I'm wearing, my old clothes have been disappearing and are being replaced with these when I'm not looking, so I wish I could be wearing comfortable clothes like you. It's on to the next stable, mom, we're leaving." Alisha threw her hat back on it's stampede strings and walked to the car in a huff. She slammed the car door shut as Renee walked with Kent, who was apologizing, to the car. Alisha allowed the tears to flow once the car was turned around and going down the drive. Alisha looked into the side mirror and saw the shocked faces of the four that she had yelled at. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can we not go home yet? Maybe go somewhere to eat and talk things over."

"Sure."

The rest of the car ride was considerably quiet. They went to an outdoor café, Alisha sat down and ordered a lemonade while Renee ordered a club soda.

"Did you hear everything they said while you were riding?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear Kent? Every time he rebuked them, telling them that they need us or Creek Wood Stable will go under."

Alisha paused, "But they were so resentful that a rich girl was in their midst."

"Listen to you, using such words." Renee smiled. "Come now, I know they have a rough exterior, but I saw your face when we were first coming up the drive. You fell in love, you felt a connection."

"Yes, I did. It was the only stable that I did have that feeling." Alisha sighed as the waiter came and set down their drinks then took their orders.

"Then let's eat, look at the auction houses and see if we can find a horse for you. Then tomorrow we'll go back, try it for a week or two then decide."

"Okay, I can do that." Alisha pulled a list of all the auction house addresses from her jean pockets. They looked over the list until the waiter came back with their food, Renee paid the bill, then they ate. When they were finished they got back into their car and drove to the nearest auction house.

Alisha walked among the pens, overflowing pens, she looked for a paint. She knew that there was no bad color to a good horse, but she really liked paints and searched the pens for one. She did find one, a skinny mare, that stood next to the fence. Alisha saw the number painted on her side, 42, she picked up the paperwork on the outside of the fence and found out that her name was not filled out in the form, just her age and breed. Alisha looked at the mare, under the dirt the black splotches were so dark they were almost blue and green. "Mom!" Alisha called to Renee as she saw her mom talking with the auction house owner. Both came over and looked at the horse that Alisha pointed out. The mare lifted up her head and peered out at Alisha, she felt a connection with the horse instantly. The mare nodded her head and trotted up to the gate to allow Alisha to pet her.

"That little mare is friendly with you." The auction house owner, Mr. Travers, came up with Renee. "She's been here for awhile. I'll give her to you for $100."

"All the paper work is legal?"

"Yes, if you wish to call your lawyer to meet with us."

"Yes, thank you." Renee dialed on her cell and walked a little away. Mr. Travers took a rope halter and caught the mare.

"I'll take this little filly to a pen in the back till you can take her home." Mr. Travers took the filly through the passages to some back stalls, Alisha followed him and sat in the stall with her and worked the tangles out of the horse's mane with her fingers. "There's no name for this filly, what are you fixing on calling her?"

"I don't know." Alisha said in a daze as she stared transfixed into the filly's eyes. Alisha was brought out of the haze when her phone vibrated against her hip. "Hello." Alisha settled the phone against her ear and shoulder.

"Hey Alisha, how are things in Vancouver?"

"Hey, Mallory. We found a stable that I'm going to try."

"That's good."

"I'm going to try it, but the kids there don't seem to like me. I'm just going to give them the benefit of the doubt. They just stereotyped me."

"You hope."

"Okay miss positive. What's your side of things?"

"You remember Badger?"

"Yup. The cute boy that had a thing for Tara?"

"Yeah, well he came back and I think that he…"

"Mallory, does he like you?"

"He kissed me."

"Wow."

"Then he left."

"Wow."

"Say something other than 'wow', please."

"Anything else?"

"Remember the stories of the Hanley Barn?"

"Yup." Alisha remembered sitting around the fire and Jack telling ghost stories on one of the winter nights when everyone was trapped inside the main house.

"It's not really haunted, Mr. Hanley's neighbor was putting stuff in the horse's feed to make them jittery."

"Mallory, I got to go. My mom is coming." Alisha hung up with Mallory and put her phone away as she turned to Renee.


	15. Glory Days

"Hey mom, is everything in order?" Alisha stood and leaned on the gate.

"Yes, Kent is picking her up tomorrow morning."

Alisha opened the gate and began to walk down the aisle with Renee. "Can you drop me off here so I can ride back with her?" Alisha and Renee stepped out into the gravel parking lot.

"I'll call Kent when we get home and see if you can." Renee unlocked her door and tossed the keys over to Alisha. Alisha unlocked her door then tossed the keys back.

.

Alisha woke to a shrill noise, she rolled over and smacked her alarm. She sat up in bed and her eyes focused on a stack of clothes in the middle of her floor. She sprang up and looked through it, the pile was all of her old clothes with a note.

_I'm sorry for taking you clothes and replacing them, I was keeping them for when you go back to Heartland – Renee_

Alisha tossed the note on her dresser and pulled on a worn pair of Lees, then she pulled on a button up over a tank. She pulled on her boots as she hopped out of the room and tucked her hair into a bun as she walked down the stairs. She stopped into the bathroom and scrubbed her face and hands. She ate breakfast with Renee and George with her hat hanging from it's strings.

"Alisha, must you wear that at the table?"

"I'm just saving time." Alisha stood from the table and grabbed a jacket from the hall. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Renee left the table and went to get the car.

"Alisha?"

"Yes, Dad?" Alisha turned back to look at George. She remembered the time when she first called him that.

.

_Alisha stepped out of Maggie's, she had just gone in for coffee. She didn't see Ty's truck, she walked all the way around Maggie's. Alisha went back into the dinner and sat at the counter._

_"Hey, Alisha. I thought the coffee was to go." Soraya wiped the counter._

_"Yeah, Ty must be running an errand." Alisha picked the sugar laced coffee cup and sipped it waiting for Ty to come back from his errand._

_"Are you sure Ty will be back soon?"_

_"Yeah, he's never left me for long." Alisha slipped off of the stool. "I'll just take a walk around and see if I can find him." Alisha left the coffee and Maggie's, she began to stroll along the town._

_Alisha glanced at her watch and headed back to Maggie's. "Soraya, can I use your phone?"_

_"Yeah." Soraya handed the phone to Alisha._

_Alisha dialed a number, she got the house phone voicemail. She dialed another number and got Renee's voicemail. Alisha dialed Ty's and Amy's numbers, then she dialed Lou's. Alisha got ahold of George on his phone. "Hello."_

_"Alisha, where are you?"_

_"I'm at Maggie's, Ty left me in town. I called the house, mom, Ty, Amy, and Lou."_

_"Lou is talking with Peter, Amy and Ty are on a date, Renee's phone died, and Jack is using the home phone to talk to Lisa. I'll come and get you at Maggie's."_

_"Okay, bye." Alisha set down the phone and folded her arms on the counter to lay down her head. Dark was gathering outside and Soraya was closing up the shop._

_"There's some left over fries and we can have fries dipped in a milkshake." Soraya sat down at the counter and took the phone._

_"Sure, thanks." Alisha smiled as she sat up._

_"So, Ty left you here?" Soraya set down the fries and began to make the milkshakes._

_"Yeah, I guess he was really wanting to get on his date with Amy that he forgot to pick me up." Alisha picked up a fry and dipped it into the shake that Soraya put down in front of her._

_"I'm sure he'll be really sorry when he finds out."_

_Alisha nodded as she chewed on the fry and milkshake mix. "I hope so."_

_"So, you have a ride?"_

_"Yeah, George is coming to get me."_

_"Your step-dad?"_

_"Not officially, there's still some papers that Ty, Mom, and George have to sign, then Mom and George are my parents."_

_Someone knocked on the locked door of Maggie's. Alisha jumped off the stool and opened it. "Dad!" She was so glad to see a ride back to the ranch that she threw her arms around George and hugged him. "Thanks for waiting with me." Alisha turned back to Soraya, then got into the car._

.

"What are you going to name your new horse?"

"Montreal." Alisha grinned as she walked out of the dinning room and all the way to the car. George had turned Alisha into a hockey fan and they both favored the Montreal Canadians.

.

Alisha waved to her mom as she drove out of the auction house's parking lot. She walked in and went to the back where she found the paint filly in the back. The horse was covered in muck, Alisha opened her messenger bag and a gallon Ziplock bag, she used the brushes inside to break the dirt away from the hide.

"Thank you." Alisha looked up at the approaching Kent Granton. "Hello Alisha."

"Hello Kent."

"Is this the filly that's to be taken to Creek Wood Stable?"

"Yep, this is Montreal." Alisha stroked the horse's neck, she took her hand away and saw that there was blood on her fingers. "Where did this come from?"

"We'll have our vet look at her when we get her to the stable." Kent slipped on a halter and walked her out to the trailer. Alisha followed, she shut the trailer as Kent slipped out. "You know your way around horses."

"Yeah, I spent quite a bit of time on a ranch, a year or two." Alisha climbed up into the truck.

"How old are you?" Kent started the truck.

"I'll be 16 this year." Alisha buckled up. "I'm only here for the summer. Once school starts I'm moving back to Heartland."

"Heartland? Where's that?"

"Hudson. Have you ever heard of the Miracle Girl video?"

"Yes, I've seen it."

"Amy's my friend, I spent the past couple of years with her at the ranch." Alisha rolled down her window and stuck her fingers out of the window to go against the wind.

"Do you think we could get her to look at a couple horses? Or you could look at them."

"I'll look at them, but I'd rather no one knew about me being friends with Amy. I won't live up to any expectations."

"Don't worry about it." Kent drove under the Creek Wood sign. Montreal began to bang around in the trailer. "She's getting restless."

"I'll get her, she likes me." Alisha hopped out of the truck as Kent pulled to a stop. She went to the back of the trailer, "Hey girl, it's all right." Alisha cooed as she slowly untied the lead rope and reached out to touch her neck. Montreal threw her head and bolted out of the trailer, she dragged the rope out of Alisha's hands and shoved her against the trailer wall. Alisha groaned as she stood back up.

"Brian! Catch the new horse!" Alisha saw Brian take off on a horse with a rope, after Montreal. "Hey Alisha, are you alright?" Alisha nodded as she reached back and rubbed her shoulders.

"Why would she do that? She was so calm before."

"Well." Kent watched Brian rope Montreal and bring her back, kicking. "She might not be fully broken and had been drugged the whole time at the auction house. They do that sometimes." Brian came up and dallied his rope on his saddle.

"Where do you want the wild one?"

"Put her in a stall, so Randy can give her a once over."

"I'll help, what stall do you want her in?"

"First one on the left." Kent closed up the trailer as Alisha hurried into the barn ahead of Brian.

"You took on quite a project, if she's not even trained." Brian came out of the stall and latched it. Montreal kicked at the stall walls.

"Yeah, but I guess that will only make her more mine." Alisha folded her arms on top of the stall door and watched as Montreal settled into restless pacing. "I wonder, if she's been abused or if she is wild." Alisha leaned against the door.

"I'll tell you what I would do. A horse this crazy should be shot."

"No, one should never give up so easily." Alisha watched as the horse came to a stop and watched her in return. "Hey girl, take it easy." Montreal threw up her head and began her kicking afresh.

"We'll be starting our jumping soon, you want to help saddle up the horses?"

"Sure." Alisha smiled at Brian as she turned away from the door and took the halter he held out. She turned it so she could read the name plate. "Bozak." Alisha brought the horse out of his stall and began to saddle him. "So, you're a hockey fan?"

"My dad is, all the horses are named after hockey players."

"From the Toronto Leafs." Alisha rubbed the saddle blanket on Bozak's neck after he nipped at her when she was coming with the saddle.

"You're a hockey fan?"

"Yeah, my dad converted me over last winter." Alisha put on the saddle and pulled in the cinch notch by notch.

"Converted you?"

"Yeah, took me awhile to get away from this old pony named Sundance." Alisha pulled the bridle over Bozak's head and lead him out to the hitching rail.

"You're not too bad."

"Thank you, why?" Alisha picked up one of the next set of halters he had.

"You know your way around horses, I'm sorry that I judged you. I can't speak for the others, but I'm sure they'll come to the same conclusion."

"Thanks." Alisha entered another stall and pulled out a horse. "Come on Kadri." Alisha haltered the horse and began to saddle her. "That's a good girl." Alisha had the horse saddled quickly, she tested the stirrup and tightened the cinch. "Who are the other two?" Alisha said as she brought Kadri out to Brian at the rail.

"Colborne and Kessel."

"I love the horses, but I don't know they are all rivals against me."

Brian laughed and turned as cars came up and dropped off the other kids. "You can watch us while we practice."

"That's alright, I should be bonding with Montreal." Alisha went back into the barn and listened to the chatter outside. She folded her arms on the stall as she leaned against the door. Montreal stopped her kicking and stood in the corner of the stall as she watched Alisha. "Hey girl, I'm not going to hurt you." Alisha slowly opened the door and took careful steps into the bedding. She reached out and stroked Montreal's neck. Montreal threw up her head and charged Alisha. A pair of hands grabbed Alisha by the shoulders and pulled her out while shutting the stall door.

"I'm Randy, the vet." Alisha stood up from the floor and looked up at the older man. "This is my new patient?"

"Yeah, my mom just bought her for me yesterday."

"She doesn't trust you yet."

"No." Alisha watched Montreal through the slats in the stall. "But I think we have a connection."

"From here, I say that she's about four years old, is in good health and saddle broken."

"Why is she so wild?"

"When you touched her neck, I thought the reaction might be that she was shot with drugs to keep her calm. And people do that so they can sell horses that have been abused."

"How long do you think she was abused?"

"All of her life." Randy watched the filly. "I'll tell Kent my diagnosis and have him start gentling her for you." Randy walked out of the barn, Alisha grabbed a lead rope and hooked it on Montreal's halter. Without giving Montreal time to refuse, Alisha dragged her out into a ring.

Alisha let Montreal go and the horse circled around then charged Alisha. "No!" Alisha threw her hands in the air and pushed Montreal away from her and pushed her in a gallop around in a circle. "I'm not going to let anyone gentle you besides me, especially when we understand each other so well. If I can get past it you can too." Alisha remembered her years of abuse and imagined what it would have been like for Montreal. She pushed the horse harder and faster, waiting for the horse to accept her. Alisha had tuned out the rest of the world, she dropped the act of being okay. "I don't care if you were doped up on drugs and beaten, you're special. We were meant for each other, I will come out normal and so will you. Our bond won't be broken." Alisha paused her tirade as Montreal dropped her head and began to chew at the ground. Alisha dropped her stance and turned away from the horse, the kids had stopped the jumps and were watching her from the arena. Their coach was walking over to the ring, Kent and Randy leaned against the fence watching Alisha and Montreal. Alisha waited, then she heard the thump of hooves on sand. Montreal hung her head over Alisha's shoulder and Alisha carefully petted her nose. As she stoked Montreal, Alisha slipped on the halter and called out softly to Randy. "You want to get a closer look now?" Alisha heard the gate open, she stepped in front of Montreal's head and kept the focus on her. "You're a pretty girl." Alisha watched Montreal's ears flick toward her voice. Alisha continued to talk to her as Randy checked Montreal over.

"She's sound, and you'll be expecting a little one soon enough."

Alisha turned and looked at the three people standing at the gate. Montreal shoved her from the back. "Take her on back in and clean her up. Mom will call your mom." Kent opened the gate and Alisha led Montreal through the gate and into the barn.

"Why did you let her do something that dangerous, we can't afford to be sued."

"Mom, she's not inexperienced. She's worked with the Miracle Girl."

There was a long pause. "Do you think she'll work with a few of our horses?"

"I don't know, she doesn't want any attention because of it."

"Fine, but we need to know what she's doing. We can't afford to have her hurt here."

Alisha left to barn door and went back to Montreal, "Hey girl, we're going to be all right." Alisha brushed Montreal and gave her T-touch for the rest of the day.

.

Alisha checked her phone, a text from her mom came in. Alisha looked out the barn door as Kent came in, the sky was darkening fast.

"It's late, you got a ride home?"

"Yeah, my mom just texted me." Alisha looked back at her phone.

"Okay." Kent went down the barn aisle and checked on the horses. When he was done he picked up the door and slid it shut. By the light of her phone, Alisha sat down on a bale and leaned her head against the stall wall.

"Hey girl." Alisha said as she felt Montreal's muzzle nudging her from inside the stall. Alisha yawned and set her phone on vibrate, she closed her eyes on the dark and fell asleep.

.

"Alisha you're here early."

Alisha startled awake and blinked rapidly at Brian. "I don't think I ever left." Alisha dug out her phone and checked the time, 5:30. She shivered as she glanced out the open door, the sun was just coming up. She pulled a jacket out of her messenger bag.

"You stayed out here all by yourself, did you get your parents' permission?"

"No, my mom was coming to pick me up." Alisha ran out into the yard, "She's not here." Alisha dialed her mom's number, "Hello mom?" She listened for a bit and hung up. "Voicemail." Alisha muttered then she dialed George's number. "Hello dad?"

"Where are you and your mother, she left last night."

"I don't know, she never made it here."

"I'll get a meeting rescheduled, then I'm coming towards you."

"Bye." Alisha hung up, she released her hair from the bun and twined it around her fingers, she bit her lip and watched the road.

"Hey Alisha, Kent says to saddle up and we'll ride to look for you mom."

Alisha turned to Brian, she nodded and walked with him towards the barn. Alisha saddled a horse named Reimer.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alisha turned to see that the others had come into the barn. Haley came in and hugged Brian, he gave the girl a slight hug back and began to explain what was happening.

"Let's help." Scythia grabbed Daren's hand.

"I'm game." Daren said as he leaned down and kissed Scythia. Alisha gagged silently as she mounted Reimer. Out in the fast rising sun made Alisha more hopeful of the outcome of Renee's situation. She began to ride out, Kent came up fast behind her.

"You shouldn't leave by yourself."

"I had to get away from Scythia and Daren's PDA." Alisha and Kent fell into a silence. "Are you in high school?"

"Yep, I'll be graduating next year. What grade are you in?"

"Sophomore, well I will be." Alisha glanced back as the sound of hooves came closer; Bozak, Kadri, Colborne and Kessel joined Reimer and Kostka.

"Where are we starting?" Scythia rode Kadri up next to Alisha.

"We turn right to come here, so…" Alisha trialed off.

"We'll follow the road to the left." Brian said from Colborne's back.

"Too bad you couldn't bring Montreal." Haley's taunting voice came as she rode closer to Brian on Kessel.

"She's not ready for such big groups." Alisha refused to give her any satisfaction, Alisha just wanted to find her mom. Alisha didn't know what she would do if something bad had happened to her mom. Alisha rode ahead of the others, she looked ahead, taking in everything on the horizon.

Alisha saw a gleam in the sunlight, the silver metallic light caught her eye. The front end of the car was crunched in the ditch and Alisha could just see Renee in the driver's seat, unconscious. Alisha pushed Reimer into a gallop and pulled up short of the wreckage. The others came quickly, Alisha dropped down into the ditch while someone called for help.

"Looks like she swerved for a deer." Brian knelt down to view a track in the dirt road."

"The poor thing." Haley cooed as she looked off for the deer. Alisha crouched at Renee's level, she stayed there watching her mom until an ambulance attendant guided her into the back of the ambulance.

Alisha sat in the waiting room, she jumped when George came into the room and she ran over to him. "Do you know anything?"

"She's in a coma."

Alisha sat down in a chair, she hadn't argued with her mom or anything before this happened, yet Alisha was too young to go with out a mother, she always had been. Alisha jumped every time a nurse came into the waiting room and talked with George.

"We can go see her now." George held out a hand to Alisha, she took it and stood from her chair. Even though she was 15 she clung to her dad's hand all the way down to the room with her mom. Alisha pushed aside the curtain and saw Renee laying there among all the tubes. Alisha sat down, she stayed there all day and for weeks after that.

.

Alisha startled as her phone rang, she picked it up and listened to Mallory chatter about Tim and Jack trying to relive their golden glory days. As she listened Alisha realized that she should not be sitting at the hospital. She needed to grab the time and spend it with Montreal and live life so she wouldn't regret things when she was older. Alisha hung up with Mallory and kissed her mom's forehead, then she left the hospital and walked home.

**Picture of Montreal: ** .


	16. Growing Pains

George had dropped her off early, 5:30 early. Alisha was bleary eyed as she walked into the barn. "Hey Alisha, we haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah." Alisha leaned against the stall and watched Montreal, in return she was watched with a nervous beat. Alisha rubbed her eyes and pulled her loose hair back into a low pony tail. She grabbed Montreal's halter out of her messenger bag. "Hey girl, I got you a new halter. It's soft white cotton." Alisha slipped off her bag then into the stall she went. "Kent, I'm going to take Montreal out to the ring to work with her."

"Sure."

Alisha slipped on the halter and lead Montreal, in nervous dancing steps, out to the ring. Alisha released Montreal and counted the laps as Montreal galloped around. "28" Alisha said under her breath as Montreal's head dropped and chewed at the air and sand. Alisha turned and relaxed her shoulders. Alisha's heart pounded so hard that she didn't hear Montreal until she was nudged by the horse. Alisha turned and rubbed the filly's nose, she dropped the lead rope in the dust and slid her arms around the base of Montreal's head, when the horse relaxed Alisha slowly slid the circle of her arms down to the base of Montreal's neck. Montreal's head dropped and blew air through her lips. Alisha heaved herself up on and laid out on Montreal's back. She laid on her back and watched the sky and the sun make it's journey across the sky.

.

"Alisha, are you coming in for lunch?"

"No, I've got a granola bar here in my pocket." Alisha slowly sat up on Montreal, the horse shifted Alisha's weight, then settled. Alisha pulled the broken bar out of her pocket and opened it. Scythia shrugged and walked away toward the main house.

Alisha stuffed the wrapper in her pocket and slipped off of Montreal. "Hey girl." Alisha watched Montreal's ears flick toward her. Alisha grabbed some mane and hoisted herself up, then she applied gentle pressure and by the time George rolled in to pick her up she was galloping around the ring.

"You're doing well with that horse."

"Thanks Dad." Alisha stopped Montreal in front of George and beamed down at him. "I'll have her put away and I'll be ready in a few." Alisha slipped down and Montreal followed her to the gate. Alisha picked up the lead rope, clipped it on, and lead Montreal back to her stall. Alisha hung up her halter outside the stall and brushed her down. Montreal nickered as Alisha closed the stall door and picked up her bag.

"She really likes you."

"I love her." Alisha hugged George and they went out to the car with his arm around her waist.

"You made good progress with her, but it'll get harder." Haley's snipped at Alisha as she walked by the rolled down window of the car.

"I know." Alisha smiled as Haley frowned and was left in a cloud of dust as Alisha rolled up the window.

.

"Hello, Amy." Alisha kicked off her boots and fell back across the bed.

"Hi Alisha, how's the filly doing?"

"Good. I was wondering if you had any tips about raising a foal."

Amy groaned over the line and Alisha heard Mallory giggle in the back ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Ty and I are trying to take care of this foal, Ty is spoiling the little brat. Anyways," Alisha heard Amy push someone away.

"I'm not spoiling him, he's just a baby."

"Ty, if you can hear me over the phone, I called Amy for her opinion." Alisha yelled through the phone, Sadie stuck her head in the door and frowned. "Sorry." Alisha whispered and hopped up, she set her boots in order and tucked herself into a window seat. She heard uncontrollable laughter through the phone.

"Okay," Amy gasped and Mallory continued in the background, Jack and Lou might have been laughing too. "Get the foal used to a halter and being lead as soon as you can, don't encourage biting, kicking, or the like. That's it for now, Ty's trying to take the phone."

"Bye Amy."

"Don't believe Amy!" Alisha caught Ty's parting words as she hung up.


	17. The Starting Gate

Alisha was brushing Montreal when her phone vibrated. She set the brush down and answered the phone as she left the stall. "Hello."

"Alisha, your mom is awake and asking for you."

Alisha let out a squeal that made Montreal snort. "I'll be there when I can." Alisha hung up and ran out of the barn. She spotted Kent working on a fence in the distance. She jogged up to him.

"What's the hurry?" Kent sat back on his heels and dangled the hammer to the ground.

"My mom is awake, she wants to see me. Can you take me in to the hospital?"

"Sure." Kent stood and left the tools, he crossed the road to the truck parked on the side of the road. Alisha scrambled in after him and dialed George.

"Hey, dad. I'm on my way, how's mom?" Alisha nodded as he described her condition. "Dad, can you put mom on the phone?" Alisha listened as the phone changed to her mom. "Hey mom, how are you doing?" Alisha smiled and listened to her mom as she talked, though something was beginning to creep into her mind. A fact that Renee might not be all there at the moment.

Alisha looked through the rolled down window of the truck, "Are you coming?"

"Sure." Kent got out of the truck and motioned for her to lead on. Alisha took off at a full sprint and flew through the doors. She came up to the door and hesitated, she felt that she knew her mother well enough. Yet not knowing her for most of Alisha's life gave Alisha pause to consider how she would enter. She heard Kent's thump of his boots and she reached out and turned the handle.

"Hello Mom." Alisha pulled back the curtain.

"Hello, who's the cowboy?" Renee sat up in the bed, propped up by pillows. George sat on the right of the bed, Alisha moved to the left of the bed.

"It's Kent Granton."

"Where did you two meet?"

Alisha frowned. "Mom, we met Kent at Creek Wood Stables, where we keep Montreal."

"Who's Montreal?" Renee was calm as she asked questions.

"Mom, don't you remember? She's the paint that you bought for me."

"No, I don't remember."

"Mom, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Coming home from the airport." Renee began to get distressed. Kent picked up the chart on the foot of the bed.

"The blow to the head just knocked the memories out of her head." Kent handed the chart to George.

"I want to remember." Renee tried to get out of bed. George held her down and called for a nurse. Alisha reached out for Renee's hand and tried to reassure her. As Renee fought them off Kent came to help them, Alisha and Kent clasped hands as they tried to keep Renee from hurting herself. Alisha pulled back as if shot with electricity. A nurse came in and squirted a fluid into Renee's IV.

"Will you all leave, please?"

"Yes." George put an arm around Alisha's shoulders, she leaned into him.

"Dad, will she be okay?"

"Of course she will." George squeezed her shoulders and tried to make her smile. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I left my bag at Creek Wood."

"I can grab it and bring it to your house."

Alisha looked to her right, Kent walked next to them with his hands in his pockets. He caught her eyes and gave a smile. Alisha gave him a shadow smile, then nodded. She turned back to George, "I'll go home." Alisha left the hospital with George, using the side mirror she watched Kent go back to his truck.

.

Alisha sat in the kitchen, her elbows on the table and a bowl of melted chocolate in front of her. Sadie had allowed her to come in and eat chocolate, if she had fruit with it. Alisha dipped a strawberry into the dark liquid, she brooded about her mother's condition, her step-father's need to work al the time, and the moment of contact with Kent. She shook her head, she was being silly; Kent probably smiled like that and treated all the girls like he had her. Scythia and Haley didn't show interest because they were obsessed with the Daren and Brian.

Alisha dipped in half a banana and watched the chocolate harden and crack. She bit into it and dipped it back in, she then picked up a spoon and looked around. Seeing no one around, Alisha dipped in the spoon and ate the chocolate plain. The door opened and she fished out the banana piece to eat it.

"Alisha, there's someone to see you." Simon began to tidy up the table around her. Alisha glanced at the kitchen door then looked back mournfully at the bowl. "It'll be here when you get back." Alisha pushed her chair away from the table and left the kitchen. She peeked into the living room and saw Kent standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello." Alisha stepped into the room and sat down on the couch. "You can sit, you're not going to ruin anything."

"It looks expensive." Kent rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and held out her bag with the other. "Sorry I took so long to get here."

Alisha took the bag and glanced at a clock, "I didn't notice, did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, mom and dad were angry that I left my work. They didn't give me a chance to explain myself." Kent sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry, what did they do?"

"Gave me a huge load of work to do, but it doesn't matter, I was glad to take you."

Alisha blushed and turned away from his gaze. "I can help you with some of the work tomorrow."

"You don't have to, but if you want to I'll use your help."

Alisha still hadn't turned to him, "I suppose your parents will be expecting you back soon." Alisha stood and started for the door.

"Alisha wait." Alisha stopped and turned around, Kent walked right up to her and kissed her. They stared at each other, "I'm sorry, do you not like me?"

Alisha saw how open he was being with her, "Don't be sorry." Alisha's voice was barely above a whisper and her heart and breath caught as Kent reached out and laced his fingers through hers.

Kent leaned down and kissed her again, "Will you go out with me?" He whispered as he pulled away. Alisha looked up at him, he was going to be a senior and she a sophomore.

"Yes." Kent smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her again, she smiled against his lips and pushed him toward the door, "You better leave before your parents decide to not let you leave the property." Kent laughed and gave her a quick kiss before he grabbed his hat from the table in the hall and left through the front door. Alisha watched him leave through the window, she knew she was giddy and crazy, possibly insane knowing her past. She felt that not every male would be out to hurt her; Ty, Jack, Tim, and George had proved that, even Caleb and Scott had. Maybe Kent would prove it to her again, as well.

Alisha pulled out her cell and hurried up to her room, she forgot the troubles with Renee and the potential stress with George and dialed Mallory as she shut her bedroom door. She listened to the ringing as she settled herself into the window seat.

"Hey Mallory."

"Hey Alisha, what's knew?"

"You know about my new horse and her future foal?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's this guy who lives at the stable where I keep her."

"No way! You hooked up with him?"

"I wouldn't say 'hooked up'."

"Has he kissed you."

"Yeah, three times."

"You're so lucky. Love seems to be working out just fine for you."

"You don't even know his name." Alisha traced a smiley face on the window pane.

"Tell me all about him."

"His name is Kent Granton, He has blond hair that sticks out every where, it's only about two or three inches long on top and closer cut on the sides. He has blue eyes and he's built like a rugby player."

"Wide shoulders? Is he cute?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a picture?"

"He might be in one I took of Montreal. Just a second." Alisha scrolled through the pictures on her phone and e-mailed it to Mallory. "Are you near a computer?"

"I'll get on Lou's and check my e-mail." Alisha listened to Mallory clicking through things on a computer. "Wow, he's hot. You are a lucky girl. Why didn't you mention him earlier this summer?"

"I was more focused on Montreal."

"Are you a normal girl, do you have any hormones running through your body?"

"I was excited about Montreal, did you see any guys when you were with Copper?"

"Well, maybe not."

"So, what's been going on at Heartland."

"Tim bought a racehorse."

"Is that all?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

Alisha looked up at the sound of a bell, "I got to go, Supper is being served. I think I'm eating by myself. Bye Mallory." Alisha hung up after Mallory said bye and started for the dinning room.

**Picture of Kent Granton: ** .


	18. Eye of the Wolf

Alisha leaned her head against the window of the airplane. It rumbled down the strip and she closed her eyes as she remembered her good-byes.

_Kent had wrapped his arms around her as she backed out of Montreal's stall. "Ready to start school? You haven't said anything about transferring."_

_"I'm not, I'm going back to Hudson to be with my friends."_

_"What about your friends here, what about me?" Kent stepped away from her and crossed his arms across his chest. "What about Montreal and her foal?"_

_"Montreal will be trucked over to Hudson. The foal will be trained using Amy's methods."_

_"I offered to help you train the foal, what's wrong with my help? And you didn't answer my previous questions."_

_"Nothing's wrong with your help, I just want to only use Amy's methods. I don't have strong relationships with my stablemates. I miss Mallory, and you have my e-mail and number."_

_Kent frowned, turned and began to walk away. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hi, Staci."_

Alisha squeezed her eyes and looked out at the sky. Kent had taken it hard, sure she should of told him her plans earlier. The others had waved good-bye and her parents had tearfully sent her off.

"Miss, would you like a drink?"

Alisha looked at the stewardess, "Yeah, lemon water is good." Alisha straightened in the seat and pulled out a folder of notes she had taken. The notes were random thoughts that she had remembered of Amy's methods, Mallory had helped also.

The stewardess had come back and put the glass on the table, Alisha studied the notes and added some for the rest of the flight.

.

Alisha stood outside of the airport, in front of a set of glass doors, taxi's stopped, picked up passengers and left. Alisha dropped her luggage handle and fished out her cell from her jacket pocket. A gum wrapper dropped to the ground as she turned on the cell. Missed calls filled her inbox, she started to listen to them.

"Hey Alisha, it's Mallory. Um, Ty and Scott were in a plane that disappeared. I thought you would like to know."

"Hey Alisha, it's Mallory. No word on Ty or Scott. Is your phone dead?"

"Hey Alisha, it's Mallory. I don't know why you have your phone off for days, but everyone here is going to look for Ty and Scott."

"Hey Alisha, it's Mallory. Really, why is your phone off? Ty and Scott are back home. And Jack is planning on picking you up tomorrow."

"Hey Alisha, it's Mallory. Did you get my message yesterday or any of them?"

Alisha nipped her lower lip, she had turned off her phone to avoid Kent. She had a feeling that he would try to get her to stay. She glanced around the airport looking for Jack's truck. She saw it pulling up, Jack sat in the cab alone. He parked the truck and got out to help her load her luggage.

"You've changed."

Alisha looked down at her arms, she had gotten a dark tan from the summer, bleached hair and a spray of freckles across her nose. "Is Ty okay?" Alisha brought her head up quickly.

"No physical injuries."

Alisha gripped her luggage handle and swung it up into the bed of the truck. She'd never seen Ty as vulnerable. Alisha jumped into the truck, the seat rubbed against her legs.

Her shorts and tank top kept her cool in the heat. She gripped the door handle as she watched Heartland come into view. As she left the truck, Ty came out, Alisha threw her arms around him. "Whoa, do I know you?"

Alisha looked up at him and saw his smile. "You're so much darker, your hair is lighter, and you have freckles." Alisha wrinkled her nose at the mention of her freckles.

"Hey Alisha, guess who arrived last night at midnight?" Amy came out of the house.

Alisha frowned, Montreal was supposed to arrive three days ago. "Who?"

"Someone in desperate need of a name." Mallory ran out of the barn.

Alisha's eyes widened, "No way."

"Yes way." Mallory gave Alisha a side hug.

"No way." Alisha headed for the barn, she entered the barn and took in the great smells of hay and leather. There in a box stall stood Montreal with her head over the stall door, inside was a cute little foal.

"It's a filly." Mallory came up next to Alisha, Alisha entered the stall and looked over the foal. It had black stockings, a black blanket over it's back, and a black cap over it's ears and forehead.

"She's gorgeous." Alisha breathed she turned to rub Montreal. She turned to Mallory. "I bet Amy started working with her and Ty said she was just a baby."

"Something like that." Mallory smiled, "Let's go inside for supper."

Paste your document here...


	19. Catch and Release

Catch & Release

Alisha woke when her body told her to. It was still dark and she dressed in the dark. She went out to the barn and visited Montreal. "Hello baby. How was your night?" Alisha pulled a tiny blanket over the foal and carefully haltered her. "Looks like you just ate, so we have a few minutes to get to know each other." She led the filly out to the pen next to the corral.

Alisha had taken many trips back and forth between the barn and the pen for feedings. She was coming back in when Ty passed her on the way through the barn door. Amy was inside, looking shocked. "Amy is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure, let's not cause too much fuss until we know for sure." Amy walked out of the barn.

Alisha nodded to no one in particular and settled Montreal and the filly to feeding. "I have to come up with a name for you soon." Alisha stroked the filly's soft hide. "What about Tremblay? Do you like that?"

.

"Alisha, if you want to pick up your school things we need to leave now."

Alisha came out of the barn and hopped into Jack's truck. Jack started the engine and off they went. "Miss Adams picked up all my things from my other teachers. She's going to tutor me all day and someone can pick me up in the morning."

"What about an overnight bag?"

"I packed it during feeding times and tossed it in here." Alisha held up a bag.

"Good, here we are. Mind your manners. I'll be fishing so Lou will pick you up."

"Okay, I will. I'll look for her." Alisha climbed out of the truck and walked up to Miss Adams who was standing on her front porch. "Hello Miss Adams. Again thank you for taking the time to help me catch up with my classes."

"No problem, from the schoolwork that I've looked at you should be two grades below what you are."

Alisha followed Miss Adams into the house and into the kitchen; the table was piled with Alisha's schoolwork. "Meaning?" Alisha slid her bag under the table.

"You may be fifteen but your understanding is of an eighth grader."

"I know I'm slow, but I try hard."

"Of course." Miss Adams pulled out a chair, sat down, and began to explain her sorting system and got Alisha started on the first few assignments.

.

Alisha had worked through the first couple of chapters of each subject. She groan and face planted into the book. She muttered into the pages.

"What was that?"

Alisha sat up. "My brain is fried."

"Here." Miss Adams handed her a plate and Alisha set aside her work to eat lunch.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since last night's supper."

"Your brain will work better after some food and some movement." Miss Adams went to the door, "Let's take a walk, while I quiz you on what you've read."

"Okay." Alisha set her empty plate in the sink and walked outside with Miss Adams.

By the end of the day Alisha was still struggling with her schoolwork, she understood the basics, but getting most of the facts to stick was hard.

.

Alisha had woken up and was studying when Lou had called her.

"Hey Alisha, we have a problem. Can I pick you up later, I don't know when."

"Just a sec." Alisha held the phone away from her ear. "Miss Adams?"

Miss Adams looked up from the stove. "Yes?"

"Lou says they have a problem, I heard cows in the back ground, and can I stay longer? She doesn't know when she can pick me up."

"Sure, we'll have another study day today. You'll be all caught up and on the same track as the rest of your classmates. Just be sure to remember that tomorrow's a school day."

"Sure," Alisha picked up the phone and talked to Lou. "I can stay longer."

"Good, the cows escaped and are ruining the dude ranch. Amy, Mallory, and I have to round them up before the photographer comes."

"Don't worry Lou, do your best."

"Bye."

Alisha put away her phone and hit the books again.

.

Lou finally picked Alisha up in the evening. Back at heartland Alisha settled down with a cup of coco on the couch and listened to Jack tell about the 'trout' that he had caught. Science vocab words, history dates, grammar rules, and math problems floated around her head as she drifted off to the deep voice of Jack, the crackling fire, and the warm coco in her stomach.


	20. The Reckoning

The reckoning

Alisha sat on a hay bale in Montreal's stall, she studied to the sounds of Tremblay feeding and playing. Alisha's head swam with school work, but she was determined to be caught up with her schoolmates.

_"You may be fifteen, but you should be in eighth grade." _Miss Adams' words rang in her ear.

_"You were only three when I left."_ Renee's voice came from a distance.

_"You were five when your mother left. I was able to deal with her leaving because I could send you to school and not worry about you." _Alisha remembered what her father had said to her one time when she had asked him about her mother. If her mother had been telling the truth then Alisha was really thirteen and should be in eighth grade. It would also explain why she was a late bloomer compared to her classmates. It would make her a year younger than Mallory.

.

"Alisha." Amy peeked over the stall and smiled at Tremblay. "Dinner's ready."

"Amy, have you ever been in a situation where you thought you were one age then discovered that you were actually younger?"

"Sure, it's called thinking you're mature and finding out that you're not." Amy turned to tell Ty dinner was ready. Alisha frowned as she packed up her school books and went into the house.

.

"You know people think that Paris is expensive."

"Not that Lou cares."

"But if you do your research there are a lot of bargains."

"Not that Lou needs them."

"Mallory."

Alisha gave a half smile as she watched Mallory and Lou. Tim, Jack, Amy, and Ty sat at the table too. A knock was heard at the door; Amy got up to answer it.

"This is our time together and Peter wanted to make it special."

"Nothing says special like someone else's credit card."

"I'm warning you."

Victor walked in with Amy, Lou sat him down. Everyone talked with Victor and Alisha left for her room to study more. She fell asleep in bed with her books.

In the morning she sprinted for the bus, every spare moment that day she spent studying.

.

Alisha came home off the bus as she saw Kit and Amy working with Daisy. Alisha walked by as Kit took off in anger and got in her truck to drive away. Alisha smiled at Amy. "Everything is alright in the end, if it's not alright it's not the end."

"Who said that?"

Alisha shrugged. "I don't know." She went inside to dump her schoolbag and finish up her homework, and then she was off to the barn to work with Tremblay.

.

Alisha was leading Tremblay around the pen and was teaching her some voice commands. She glanced up to see Lou and Peter talking on the front porch. Alisha finished up and took care of Montreal's stall. She headed inside and helped Lou with dinner.

After dinner she called George, "Hello."

"Hello Alisha."

"Hey I was wondering if mom had my birth certificate."

"I'll ask her." The phone moved and voices murmured on the other side. "Yes she does."

"I'm I thirteen?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Alisha hung up.

.

The next morning was the beginning of a weekend. Alisha was up a little later than usual; she got Montreal saddled after Tremblay feed. Alisha was just in time to join all the riders to one Marion's favorite spots.


End file.
